La serpiente y el sol
by Kiche
Summary: Después de mil años, ¡Historia TERMINADA! Gracias a todos los que hicieron esto realidad, de verdad gracias. Nota: Leer comentario al final. Gracias :D
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es un fic nuevo, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y hasta ahora pude ponerlo en práctica, espero que les guste mucho, trata de cierto maestro amargado de pociones y su encuentro con la heredera del sol, por favor, dejen RR!!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

EL sol y la serpiente

Capítulo I

Mientras caminaba bajo la torrencial lluvia de Londres, una chica pelirroja de tez pálida, caminaba en busca de un lugar para guarecerse. No tardó mucho en divisar un local que a simple vista parecía una taberna que estaba a punto de caerse, pero al entrar veías un restauran perfectamente adornado, con sus mesas y todo impecables, y muchas personas que reían y charlaban animadamente sin notar la presencia de la chica.

-¿Gusta una mesa?- preguntó un hombre con un delantal, acercándose a ella.

-Necesito una habitación- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Nombre completo por favor- dijo el muchacho, sacando una libreta y una pluma del delantal.

-Alanis Ayline Skinner- contestó ella. El hombre guardó la libreta en su bolsillo.

-Su habitación es la 63, sexto pasillo, esta es su llave, un elfo domestico llevará la comida que usted escriba sobre la carta que hay en su mesa, a la hora que la pida, mi nombre es Tom, mucho gusto en haberla atendido- dijo el hombre, y si alejó dejando casi las palabras en el aire. Alanis sonrió y se fue a su habitación, para entrar y secarse las ropas, puesto que con la lluvia era obvio que estaban hechas una sopa.

Dio una rápida mirada a su habitación, y se percato de una lechuza que había encima de su cama, la cual tenía el emblema de Hogwarts, emblema que ella apenas había conocido hacía poco. Le quitó la carta de la pata a la lechuza, que ululó orgullosa de haber cumplido su misión, y se elevó en el aire, esperando que Alanis le abriera la ventana.

-¿Estas pensando en volar bajo esa horrible tormenta?- preguntó Alanis, mirando fijamente a la lechuza, la cual no respondió, si no que siguió esperando a que la chica abriera la ventana. La chica suspiró y abrió la ventana, luchando contra el viento que la arrastraba poco a poco, hasta que por fin pudo cerrar la ventana y pudo tumbarse en la cama para leer la carta que tenía en sus manos.

_Querida Alanis:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero verte pronto, debo decir que no me esperaba que aceptaras el puesto de maestra de Aritmancia este año, pero viendo que es así, mandaré un profesor a recogerte en el Caldero Chorreante este fin de semana, ten preparadas tus cosas desde un día antes. Tom ya esta advertido, no te preocupes, la cuenta ya está pagada. Esperando verte pronto, tu tío que te quiere,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Alanis rió un poco para sus adentros, viendo la informalidad de su tío al escribirle, y claro, así tenía que ser, ya que siendo su única sobrina con vida, trataba de consentirla lo mejor posible. Sus padres y sus otros dos primos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo a causa de Voldemort, cuando ella solo tenía 15 años. Se había tenido que ir a vivir a Hogwarts durante ese tiempo, y así conoció a Potter y su pandilla, los cuales iban unos cinco años mas arriba que ella. Cuando ella tenía 20, se había ido de Hogwarts, mientras que Severus Snape, el chico con el que mas riñas había tenido en toda su vida, se quedaba como maestro de Hogwarts.

Ella dio un respingo, mientras arrugaba la nariz. Esperaba que Severus ya no estuviera en Hogwarts, no podría soportar trabajar con el como compañero. Se volvió a tumbar en su cama mientras daba un profundo suspiro. Se quedó dormida.

Corría en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que algo la seguía. No sabía que era, pero sabía que debía huir, si no, la oscuridad la envolvería hasta que muriera. De pronto, una mano la tomó firmemente por la muñeca, sin necesidad de lastimarla, y la apartó del camino, haciendo que la sombra que la seguía pasaba de largo sin mirarla, pareciendo que no iba detrás de ella, pero Alanis sabía en su interior que la presa era ella. 

Se despertó bruscamente, mientras el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo, a pesar del frío que había en esa noche. Buscó su ropa de dormir y se la puso, después se metió en as cobijas y trató de dormir un poco, pero desgraciadamente las pesadillas venían una y otra vez, haciendo que desistiera en sus intentos de dormir, y que se pusiera a leer una revista _muggle_ que había comprado hacía unos días. 

Al día siguiente se levantó muy de madrugada para poder ir al Callejón Diagon, para surtirse de útiles para la clase, mientras que compraba uno que otro capricho, como túnicas, helados, y alguna que otra cosilla que sentía que le hacía falta. Caminaba con una bolsa en la mano sin darse cuenta por donde iba, cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien, y fue a dar directamente al suelo, mientras sus tinteros, libros y demás se desparramaban por el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, no la vi- dijo una voz de un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años. Alanis suspiró cansada y empezó a levantar su cosas, ayudada por el chico con el que había chocado, que venía con dos amigos. 

Cuando Alanis levantó la vista se encontró con un muchacho de 17 años, algo bajito para su edad, pero de buena complexión, de gafas de montura redonda y ojos verde esmeralda, que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Alanis tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar su cicatriz.

-Lo siento- murmuró otra vez el chico, sorprendiéndose de que la mujer no se le quedara viendo la cicatriz como si jamás en su vida hubiese visto una.

-Es mi culpa- contestó Alanis con una sonrisa. –Soy Alanis Ayline Skinner- dijo ella, tendiéndoles la mano.

-Harry Potter- contestó el muchacho, estrechando la mano de la mujer, mientras señalaba a sus amigos con la otra mano. –Ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis amigos-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo Alanis con una sonrisa -¿Hogwarts?- preguntó casi al mismo tiempo, mientras los miraba fijamente. Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa, enseñando sus útiles de séptimo año.

-Muy bien, por ahora me tengo que ir, espero verlos de nuevo pronto- dijo, y se fue, dejando a los tres chicos con un millar de dudas en la cabeza.

Alanis caminó calle abajo hacia Gringotts, para sacar un poco de dinero para el resto del año, ya que no pensaba desperdiciar sus salidas a Hogsmeade, después de todo, era un pueblo especial para ella, ya que era en donde se había casi criado, todo el mundo la conocía por ahí, y Madame Rosamerta siempre le invitaba gratis. Sonrió para sí al recordar todos esos momentos maravillosos cuando vivió al lado de su tío Albus, lo único malo es que no salía de vacaciones a divertirse como el resto de sus compañeros.

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante, y subió a sus habitaciones para dejar toda su compra esparcida sobre la cama, lo que le trajo un recuerdo de la infancia.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡Estúpida Skinner! ¡Espera             que te ponga las manos encima!- exclamaba un niño pálido, delgado, de cabello negro un poco largo y nariz ganchuda, que corría hacia ella blandiendo el puño en alto. Sería unos dos años mayor que ella, pero aún así la chica no tenía miedo, y corría con una risa traviesa en sus labios.

_-Corre todo lo que quieras señor huraño, pero jamás lograrás alcanzarme- contestó la chica, mientras se adentraba en el Bosque Prohibido, donde sabía que Snape jamás iría, ya que nunca faltaba a las normas del Colegio._

_Se tumbó en el suelo, al lado de un árbol, para tomar aliento. Ese tonto de Snape se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho. Solo por que había encontrado su dormitorio totalmente destrozado no tenía por que querer matarla, ¿o si? Era solo una inocente broma. Se levantó y siguió caminando un poco mas, esperando a que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que Snape la dejara de esperar al lado del Bosque Prohibido, como sabía que estaba haciendo._

_Caminaba muy aprisa, ya que sentía la presencia de alguien mas ahí, aunque no lograba decirlo con certeza, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca, todo lo vio negro y no supo nada mas, hasta despertar al día siguiente en la enfermería de Hogwarts._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Alanis despertó bruscamente de su sueño/ recuerdo. Ese era el recuerdo que mas la molestaba, ya que jamás supo la historia de cómo había terminado en la enfermería de Hogwarts, donde tuvo que pasar todo el día siguiente. La enfermera no supo darle explicaciones, al igual que su tío Dumbledore. Suspiró. Eran las 5 de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro fuera, así que se decidió de volver a dormir otro poco, después de todo, iban a llegar por ella en unas horas más, o al menos eso suponía, pero desgraciadamente unos bruscos pasos en la escalera y su puerta siendo golpeada duramente la despertaron por completo, e hicieron que abandonase sus intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! Se escuchaba en la puerta.

-Solo cinco minutos más- dijo Alanis sin muchos ánimos, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada para aislar el ruido.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! Ahora el sonido la había levantado totalmente de la cama, provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Ouchs! ¡Maldición!- Exclamó Alanis, levantándose bruscamente y dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta, que la abrió con tanta fuerza que ésta golpeó en la pared que había a un lado y se volvió a cerrar. Un suspiro por parte de Alanis fue todo el sonido que se escuchó en dos segundos, antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par de nuevo, para rebelar a un hombre de cabello negro, grasoso, rostro cetrino y nariz ganchuda, que miraba a Alanis sin una pizca de expresión en el rostro.

-Buenos días señorita Skinner- dijo el hombre, con su expresión neutral. –El Director la está esperando- y en ese momento miró dentro de la habitación. –Veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro, no puedo creerlo, sigue siendo tan desordenada como siempre- dijo fríamente.

-Y tan Slytherin como siempre, algo que usted no puede negar profesor Snape, ahora salga de mi vista hasta que arregle todo para irnos!- exclamó Alanis fuera de si, dando un portazo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que les pareció?? Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren que continúe, por favor, no duden en dejarme un RR!!! Son mi única salvación!!! :P Solo dejen el mensaje, no les cuesta nada!!! Gracias ^^´ 


	2. Discusiones

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, es que he andado con mil cosas y pues este no es el único fic que tengo que actualizar, en realidad le estoy dando prioridad a otros, pero bueno, muchas gracias a Tania Chang por recordarme que no había actualizado este, una disculpa por el retraso y a ver si te gusta este cap. ^_^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo II "Discusiones"

Alanis caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts al lado del profesor Snape, que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ya fuera de desprecio o aprecio, desde que habían dejado el Caldero Chorreante. Alanis empezó a molestarse con ese silencio, pero no decía nada, ya que temía enfadar al profesor de Pociones antes de haber empezado su nuevo trabajo. Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, después de haber pasado por la gárgola. ("Paleta de crema").

-¡Ayline! ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, abrazando a su sobrina consentida con cariño, mientras Snape contemplaba la escena sin decir palabra.

-No me digas Ayline, sabes que lo detesto- contestó Alanis con una sonrisa, recorriendo el despacho con la mirada. Sonrió. –Está igual que las miles de veces que estuve aquí en detención, todo gracias a mis compañeros de casa- y dicho esto, volteó a ver a Snape significativamente, pero éste le devolvió la mirada sin expresión.

-Aún no se por que tocaste en Slytherin, siendo que toda nuestra familia ha tocado en Gryffindor desde tiempos inmemoriales- dijo Dumbledore seriamente, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Vas a seguir con el mismo cuento de siempre?- preguntó Alanis, frunciendo el ceño. Dumbledore suspiró. -¿Sigues aún con los sueños?- preguntó después de un rato de silencio. Alanis pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Si- contestó Alanis, mientras se entretenía con el retrato de uno de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

-Bien, haz favor de esperarme afuera unos momentos, tengo que discutir algo con el profesor Snape, después el te guiará a tus habitaciones- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, y señalando la puerta.

-Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes tío- contestó Alanis con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que te acompañe Severus, para que no digas que la hospitalidad está decayendo en el castillo- Contestó Dumbledore con un guiño, mientras Alanis salía de la oficina, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no cerrar la puerta completamente, jamás aprendería cuan mala educación era escuchar a través de las puertas. Las voces de Dumbledore y Snape llegaban hasta ella.

-¿Sigue en pie con el plan?- preguntó Dumbledore seriamente, mientras que Severus se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Así es, espera ejecutarlo en un tiempo mas, al parecer va a esperar a que el poder crezca, pero no crea que será mucho tiempo- contestó Snape impasible.

-Bien, será mejor que sea usted quien esté al cuidado de mi sobrina durante su estancia aquí, creo que he decidido bien al contratarla como profesora de Aritmancia, después de todo, la profesora Vector quería tomarse unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones de unos años- contestó Dumbledore, entrelazando los dedos. –No quiero que la pierdas de vista, sería peligroso-

-Si es tan bien portada como en la escuela, eso será difícil- gruñó Snape.

Alanis bufó con furia, mientras bajaba las escaleras en forma de caracol y se encaminaba hacia la habitación designada a la maestra de Aritmancia. No le importaba lo que le harían si desobedecía, después de todo, ya no podían bajarle puntos a Slytherin, aunque a decir verdad jamás le había importado que le bajaran puntos a su casa. Se encontró de pronto perdida en una infinidad de pasillos y escaleras, y pensando que estaba en la torre, se dedicó a bajar las escaleras hasta que estas tuvieron un fin, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en las mazmorras. "_¡Uff! Tanto tiempo lejos y ya se me olvidó todo... Tengo que volver a memorizar cada pasillo de aquí..._" pensó con amargura Alanis.

Se encontró de pronto en frente de la mazmorra 4, fue entonces cuando se ubicó.

"_Muy bien, este corredor da a las habitaciones de Slytherin, donde no quiero volver a entrar el resto de mi vida, y este da a la habitación del profesor Snape, donde jamás quisiera llegar a entrar, este da para el Gran Comedor_" pensó Alanis, mientras se dejaba guiar por el corredor que creía que iba al Gran Comedor, pero para su desgracia, estaba equivocada.

-Veo que aún no ha perdido el gusto por andar en problemas, ¿o si?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se volvió para enfrentarse al profesor Snape.

-Veo que aún no se le quita la manía de andarme molestando, ¿o si?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, lo que provocó que Snape se enojara.

-Señorita Skinner, con gusto la escoltaré a sus habitaciones que se encentran del otro lado del castillo, y espero que jamás se le vuelva ocurrir andar merodeando por las mías-

-Señor Snape, no necesito que me escolte a ninguna habitación, así que déjeme tranquila, entienda que ya no soy aquella mocosa que lo molestaba con gusto, ahora tengo mis deberes como para andarme preocupando por pequeñeces- contestó ella, mientras le daba la espalda a Snape, pero éste la tomó del brazo, y Alanis se sorprendió por la delicadeza con que lo hacía.

-Le prometí a Dumbledore que cuidaría de usted- contestó el fríamente, como respondiendo a su mirada.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola- espetó Alanis, volteando hacia la derecha, tratando de reconocer el corredor.

-Si, claro- refunfuñó Snape, y la tomó firme pero suavemente del brazo, para luego conducirla por el intricado castillo hasta una pintura en la que estaba alguien parecido a Pitágoras tomando café.

-Muy bien señorita Skinner, esta es su habitación- dijo Snape, mirándola fijamente.

-Pésimos gustos el que puso la puerta- murmuró por lo bajo Alanis, pero Snape alcanzó a escucharla solo para mirarla mas fríamente. –Pero bueno- añadió en voz alta –muchas gracias, nos vemos después- dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- preguntó Snape.

-A pasear- contestó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal.

-Usted no sale de este castillo- dijo Snape, mientras se ponía enfrente de Alanis.

-¡Usted no me da ordenes a mi!- exclamó Alanis. Snape no dijo nada, pero la volvió a tomar firmemente del brazo para dirigirla hacia el cuadro, pero ella logró soltarse. Lo miró por unos instantes y volvió a dirigirse a la salida principal.

-Profesora Skinner, usted me esta agotando la paciencia, tengo órdenes de Dumbledore de protegerla, pero usted dificulta mi trabajo- dijo Snape.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tu trabajo no está en mis asuntos, así que haré lo que me venga en gana- contestó ella, mientras se alejaba. Snape gruñó de nuevo y empezó a seguirla, pero ella le llevaba mucho camino de ventaja. Alanis volvió la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Snape la seguía, así que aceleró el paso, llegó a las escaleras principales y las bajó de dos en dos, justo para darse de bruces con la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Skinner, ¿Debo recordarle que las escaleras no son para jugar?- preguntó la profesora, mientras la veía tras sus gafas de manera severa, como si aún fuera una alumna.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias profesora, el viaje estuvo excelente, espero que usted este bien también- contestó Alanis, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. McGonagall suspiró.

-Bien, espero que esté cómoda- y dicho esto, se fue.

Alanis ya estaba en frente de la Puerta Principal cuando de pronto Snape volvió a tomarla del brazo, cosa que hizo que Alanis se volviera totalmente enojada.

-¡Usted no va a ninguna parte!- exclamó Snape.

-¡Yo voy a donde me place! A usted no le importa mi vida, jamás le ha importado, ¿Por qué tiene que empezar a preocuparse ahora? Solo déjeme tranquila- dijo Alanis, soltándose, pero una voz a su derecha los interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Nada señor, su SOBRINA CONSENTIDA está actuando como una niña que conocí hace mucho- contestó Snape, mirando significativamente a Alanis.

-Profesor Dumbledore, creo que es MI decisión si voy o no voy a dar un paseo, estaba pensando en ir a Hogsmeade, ¿Hay algún impedimento para ello?- preguntó Alanis, rechinando los dientes.

-No, no lo hay, pero el profesor Snape tendrá que acompañarte- declaró Dumbledore.

-Pero profesor...- empezaron a decir Alanis y Snape.

-Vamos Snape, creo que te sentará bien ir a dar un paseo antes de empezar clases, se te quitará el estrés y además podrás comprarte lo necesario para tus clases, que creo que tu armario de ingredientes está menguando...- contestó Dumbledore, y les dio la espalda para alejarse. Snape y Alanis se miraron fríamente antes de salir del castillo, cada uno lo mas separado posible del otro.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°


	3. Paseo por Hogsmeade

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, es que esto de la escuela de verdad que quita tiempo!! Hace siglos que no entraba a esta página ni tan solo para leer, pero gracias a Dios ya estoy de vuelta, al menos para este fic... Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y ya saben, por favor, dejen RR!!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Zapping: Muchas gracias de verdad!!

Tania Chang: Gracias!! :P

Malu Snape Rickman: Muchas gracias de verdad, claro que le continúo, cada que pueda, lo prometo!!! Muchas gracias por tu RR!!! 

Kasiope: Si, lo se, parece una niña, pero pues... poco a poco lo tocará ir aprendiendo a madurar :P

Daneva: jajajaja si, claro que quiero llegar a una parte con ello, por que la verdad es que se comporta igual que mi hermana pequeña....., esta bien chiflada :P jejejeje bueno, gracias por tu RR!!

Nabiki: Hi!! Muchas gracias por tu RR!! Por cierto, soy de México, y tu?

Aiko: Muchas gracias. Por el momento este capítulo no tendrá flashbacks, por que necesito que Alanis y Snape empiecen a convivir un poco, si no... pues no, verdad ^^´???? Jajajaja gracias por tu RR!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

La serpiente y el sol

Capítulo 3 "Paseo por Hogsmeade"

Alanis caminaba muy adelante del "amargado" profesor de pociones, tratando de perderlo de vista, desgraciadamente el profesor al parecer era muy hábil en el arte del espionaje, y siempre sabía que hacer para no perderla. Llegó un momento en que Alanis se aburrió, y decidió ignorar al hombre, pero justo cuando iba a entrar a las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, Snape se apareció detrás de ella.

-No puede entrar ahí- dijo firmemente. Alanis se molestó.

-Debe de haber una razón muy poderosa...- dijo ella, mirando al profesor de manera fulminante. Snape no se inmutó.

-Claro que la hay señorita, usted no puede entrar sola a lugares muy concurridos- contestó Snape. Alanis suspiró.

-Bien, podríamos hacer una cosa: entramos los dos y punto. Le prometo que a cambio de ese pequeño favor no le molestaré en unos días- dijo Alanis, mirando fijamente a Snape. Snape sintió un cosquilleo, pero muy leve. No dijo nada, pero le abrió el paso a Alanis.

Entraron y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de el fondo, escogida para Snape, mientras susurraba un pequeño "que no me vean de niñera". Alanis alcanzó a escuchar ese comentario, pero como había prometido no molestar al profesor en unos días, mejor guardó sus comentarios para dentro de una semana. Sonrió a Rosamerta, quien la saludó con un violento movimiento de mano, y al instante fue a prepararle un jugo de hidromiel. Alanis sonrió para sí misma, mientras recorría el lugar con la vista, lugar que traía tantos recuerdos de su juventud junto a sus amigos.  

El profesor Snape se sentó en frente de Alanis sin decir palabra. Lo minutos transcurrían en un incómodo silencio, mientras que Snape veía fijamente a Alanis, con cara de adulto responsable regañando a una niña, pero Alanis sabía que había prometido no decir nada.

-¿Ha tenido alumnos igual de revoltosos que yo desde que me fui?- preguntó Alanis, mirando unos duendes tomando algo verdusco que hacía revolver el estómago.

-No, usted fue mi mayor dolor de cabeza- contestó Snape fríamente, mientras volteaba a ver a otra parte. Alanis suspiró de nuevo.

-Al menos debo admitir que hice un buen trabajo- contestó la chica. Snape posó sus ojos negros en ella, provocando que le corriera  un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Era su trabajo amargarme la vida?- preguntó Snape, sin quitar la vista de Alanis.

-A todo Slytherin que se me cruzara en el camino- contestó ella con una sonrisa, haciéndose un poco para atrás. Los ojos de Snape la ponían nerviosa.

-Era su casa- contestó Snape.

En ese momento llegó Madame Rosamerta con dos tarros, uno de hidromiel para Alanis y el otro de agua, para Snape. Alanis contempló el tarro de Snape, pero no dijo nada, dio las gracias a Rosamerta y la invitó a sentarse. Rosamerta se sentó y empezó a platicar animadamente con Alanis acerca de su juventud en Hogwarts, pero desgraciadamente había mas clientes que atender, así que Rosamerta tuvo que retirarse. Alanis miraba el tarro.

-La escucho- dijo Snape.

-Se que era mi casa, no es algo que se pueda olvidar- contestó Alanis, mirando de nuevo a los duendes, que ahora simplemente charlaban entre sí.

-¿Por qué se especializaba en hacerla perder?- preguntó Snape, haciendo que Alanis fuera ahora quien lo mirara con determinación. Snape volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo, pero sabía contenerse.

-Usted fue a la casa que usted quiso, ¿no? Sin duda alguna sus padres debieron estar orgullosos de usted, siempre obteniendo buenas calificaciones y ganando puntos para su casa, ¿no? Pues trate de ver un momento que hubiera pasado si por asomo hubiera tocado en Gryffindor- contestó ella. 

Snape pensó por un momento su respuesta, y luego le hizo un ademán a la chica para que continuara.

-Desde que mi primer ancestro fue a Hogwarts, toda la familia había tocado en Gryffindor, era casi una tradición, era ser parte de la familia, después de todo... No importa, el punto es que después de mucho tiempo a mi me ocurre el tocar en Slytherin, que era la única casa en la que ninguna persona de nuestra familia deseó tocar nunca- Alanis miró su tarro. Estaba vacío. Suspiró y continuó.

-Mi padre no me volvió a dirigir la palabra desde que llegué a Hogwarts y le dije en donde había tocado, mi madre no fue tan drástica, pero desde entonces hubo una gran barrera entre ella y yo... Cuando ellos murieron no dijeron palabras de consuelo ni de perdón, nada, simplemente se olvidaron de mi. Mi tío Albus fue el único que se ocupó de mi de verdad, como un padre, no le importó que estuviera en Slytherin. Después me fue explicando las razones de por que estaba en esa casa. Me odié a mi misma por haber nacido de esa forma, por nacer con poderes que si llegasen a caer en un mago oscuro sería terrible. Mis poderes provocaron que hubiera dentro de mi un lado oscuro por muchos años, y eso fue lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador sacó a relucir, por tanto quedé en Slytherin antes de poder decidir yo algo. Fue entonces cuando juré que nunca pertenecería de verdad a esa casa, mi vida en Hogwarts no era vida si no pasaba tiempo con los Gryffindor, mi verdadera casa, mis compañeras y compañeros de Slytherin me odiaron por completo, pero a mi no me importaba, estaba haciendo que su casa se fuera al pique...- 

Durante el relato Snape no había hecho movimiento alguno, al igual que cuando Alanis terminó. Snape parecía meditar la historia de Alanis, mientras que en la taberna reinaba el bullicio de todos los días concurridos, hasta que por fin levantó la vista.

-Pero era su casa- dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Alanis sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, haciendo que a Snape volviera a darle ese cosquilleo.

-Era mi maldición- contestó ella.

-Su maldición o su casa, pero usted pertenecía a ella... En casos como el suyo no se puede escoger, nacemos destinados a algo, aunque sea totalmente distinto de lo que queremos, y esa es la parte en la que se crece como personas- contestó Snape fríamente. Alanis no contestó, simplemente posó su mirada en el tarro vacío.

-Mi maldición- dijo ella entre dientes –jamás deseé que mi padre me retirara la palabra o ser una desconocida para mi madre...- dijo ella, mientras dejaba el tarro vacío en la mesa y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, pensando.

-Nuestras decisiones construyen nuestra vida, tal vez esa decisión no fue tomada por usted, pero desde hace mucho usted es dueña de su vida, por lo tanto, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones- Snape había dejado de lado el tono frío de su voz, pero aún así no había mostrado mas que indiferencia. Alanis, acostumbrada a la frialdad de Snape, se estremeció cuando notó que Snape había dejado de lado eso.

-¿No prefiere hablar de otra cosa?- preguntó Alanis, mientras que los recuerdos de su niñez se cernían sobre su memoria, provocando que empezara a exaltarse. Snape lo notó.

-Como desee, por mi solo la estoy esperando a que termine de tomarse lo que sea que está tomando para poder irnos- contestó Snape.

El resto de la visita a Hogsmeade fue mas tranquila. Alanis había optado por fin dejarse acompañar por el profesor Snape, aunque ninguno hablaba con el otro, ambos iban totalmente sumidos en sus pensamientos,  por lo tanto, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban a las puertas del castillo. Snape le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Alanis no se percató de los gestos de amabilidad de Snape, ya que iba muy turbada por sus recuerdos de la niñez, su tiempo en Slytherin, por tanto apenas alcanzó a murmurar un pequeño "gracias" antes de subir a su habitación, sin siquiera dirigir su mirada al profesor Snape, el cual se había dado la vuelta segundos después del agradecimiento de la chica.

Al día siguiente Alanis se metió a la ducha a eso de las siete de la mañana, y después de envolverse en la toalla, salió a su habitación, la cual estaba cubierta totalmente con el vapor que se había formado desde el baño. Tosió un poco y caminó a tientas por espacio de unos segundos, para luego llegar al armario. Sacó sus ropas y apenas iba a desnudarse cuando de pronto notó una sombra en la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Alanis con voz firme. A través de sus años en Slytherin había aprendido que no debía mostrar miedo a sus adversarios. 

La sombra se movió entre la densa niebla de la habitación, para después de eso adentrarse en la chimenea y desaparecer por completo. Alanis suspiró y se aproximó a la chimenea, en la cual ardían las llamas, bailando de forma alegre, rojas y amarillas, según se viera. Se encontró con las pisadas de un hombre, pero no logró ver bien nada mas, ya que las llamas y la ceniza empezaban a hacer efecto y a desaparecer las huellas.

Alanis se cambió rápidamente, mientras que la niebla en su habitación iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que la habitación quedó totalmente despejada, se acercó al tocador y empezó a peinarse. Después de haberse puesto un sombrero que combinaba perfectamente con su túnica, se dispuso a tomar sus hojas y sus cosas, para salir a su despacho, cuando de pronto, encima de la cama, encontró un botón en el que estaba grabado el escudo de la Casa de Slytherin. Alanis no entendió nada, hasta que tomó el botón en sus manos, el cual cambió su grabado a unas letras verde y plateado que decían "Orgullosamente Slytherin".

Alanis sonrió de nuevo para sí, y se guardó el botón en el bolsillo de su túnica, para después salir de sus habitaciones.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este capítulo, y de verdad que les agradecería mucho si me dieran sus opiniones. Creo que les había prometido actualizar cada semana, desgraciadamente eso se me está complicando mucho, ya que no me están dando casi nada de tiempo libre.... Pero trataré de que las actualizaciones sean rápidas, por favor, solo les pido paciencia. Muchas gracias :D


	4. De mounstros y acromantulas

"Vendiste tu corazón con tal de matarme y sin embargo yo fui quien lo compró" 

~°~°~°

Capítulo IV "Cuidado con las criaturas mágicas"

El bullicio reinaba en el Gran Comedor, y no era para menos. Ese día comenzaban las clases en Hogwarts, y todo mundo estaba esperando conocer por fin a la nueva maestra de Aritmancia, la cual causó mucho mas curiosidad que el nuevo profesor de DCAO, Jeffrey Desmond, el cual era un brujo de mediana edad que impartía sus clases a nivel promedio, es decir, lo que el profesor Snape consideraba como un nivel bastante bajo.  

Algunos profesores habían acabado de desayunar  ya, y se habían retirado a prepararse en sus respectivas aulas, en cambio otros estaban aún apenas comenzando. Entre ellos estaba Hagrid y la profesora Skinner, quienes sostenían una animada plática sobre los cágrobs, unos animales mágicos que robaban la esencia mágica a quien los tocara. Era muy raro encontrarlos en los Bosques de Gran Bretaña, pero eso no quería decir que no quedaran algunos en el mundo. Eran los animales preferidos de Salazar Slytherin ya que con ellos robaba la esencia mágica de algunos alumnos que habían asistido a Hogwarts, y que eran de ascendencia _muggle._ Éstos eran de color púrpura oscuro, con ojos rojos y cuernos en la espalda.  

-Veo que usted gusta de estos animales- dijo Skinner.

-Digamos que es una pequeña afición, pero nada grande- contesto Hagrid con una sonrisa enigmática. Alanis conocía perfectamente a Hagrid, después de todo, lo había visitado mucho en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, así que trató de no pensar en un cágrob en esos momentos en la cabaña de dicho profesor.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry trataba de comer tranquilamente, lo cual era imposible, dadas las discusiones ya conocidas por todo el alumnado de Gryffindor, y también de otras cosas, de Ron y Hermione. McGonagall pasó dando los horarios de los alumnos de séptimo, lo cual hizo una tregua aparente entre los dos chicos, cosa que Harry agradeció de corazón. 

-Pociones doble lunes en la mañana, y yo que creí que la cosa no podía ser peor, para luego rematar con Adivinación- suspiró Ron, dando una mordida a su tostada.

-Bueno, al menos a mi con Aritmancia no me va tan mal, espero que esta profesora domine el tema tan bien como la profesora Vector- dijo Hermione.

-No puede esperar que todos los profesores sean iguales, señorita Granger- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y los tres chicos se encontraron frente a la profesora de Aritmancia. Hermione pasó a balbucear unas palabras de disculpa apenas perceptibles, arrancando una carcajada de parte de la profesora, y una sonrisa burlona por parte de Harry y Ron.

-Esta bien, no hace falta disculparse, después de todo, he escuchado su reputación como alumna mas destacada de todo Hogwarts, así que no se preocupe- declaró Alanis, mirando seriamente a Hermione.

-Gracias profesora Skinner- murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bien, debo irme Hagrid prometió mostrarme unos animales que cuida- suspiró la profesora. –Aunque debo decir a mi favor que necesitaré de toda la enfermería cuando termine con eso- prosiguió, mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba a la salida.

~°~°~°~°

La mañana transcurrió como toda mañana con pociones doble podía transcurrir, es decir, preferencia por Slytherin, miradas de odio por parte de los Gryffindor, regaños especiales para el trío, en fin, nada había cambiado para el viejo profesor de pociones. Un pequeño cambio que hubo fue el hecho de que la clase, por ese día, no iba a poder ser en las mazmorras, si no que fue en uno de los pisos superiores a ella, un aula que quedaba en el segundo nivel del castillo, en donde había una ventana que tenía vista hacia cualquier punto del jardín de Hogwarts por el lado derecho.

-Sueño eterno, eso es lo que haremos hoy, esta semana comenzaremos con un ligero repaso de lo que han visto en años pasados, después de todo, se que muchos de ustedes se la pasaron husmeando en todas partes antes de atender clases, queriendo hacerse los valientes y los héroes....- empezó a decir Snape, fijando su mirada envenenada en Harry, para variar. Después de ellos se fijó en Draco, para terminar mirando hacia la ventana. 

-¡Pero que demonios.....!- exclamó éste, nada mas con mirar hacia la ventana. Luego se volvió a la clase. -¡No los veo moviéndose, quiero que esté lista hoy! – bramó, y salió. Todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear entre si, buscando una explicación lógica a todo ello, claro que sin encontrarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione, mas sensatos, se acercaron a la ventana para poder observar mejor el suceso.

~°~°~°~°

La profesora Skinner salió del castillo, en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, buscándolo por todas partes sin lograr verlo. Después de unos cinco minutos de espera, Hagrid salió de su cabaña, bastante alterado y con un bulto en una de sus gigantescas manos. Alanis trató de ver lo que traía, pero Hagrid, ya fuera intencionalmente lo ocultó de su vista, por que lo que la chica solo pudo vislumbrar apenas un trozo de tela.

-Tengo que ir al Bosque, se me olvidó cortar unas plantas especiales... Regreso...- murmuró Hagrid, mientras que daba grandes zancadas en dirección a la entrada del Bosque, dejando a Alanis con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno...- murmuró Alanis, y se dispuso a esperarlos sentada en los escalones que había a la puerta, desgraciadamente una caja que estaba oculta al lado de éstas, llamó su atención, y curiosa como era, no pudo evitar el ir a mirar a la caja la cual encontró cerrada. Era de madera, color rojo, y no tenía candado alguno, por lo que Alanis concluyó que no había nada en ella, sin embargo, está en la naturaleza de todo ser humano el querer comprobar todo por si mismo, por tanto abrió la caja, para encontrarse con algo que no hubiera esperado.

-¡Pero que demonios....!- Se escuchó una voz desde el segundo nivel, mientras que Alanis caía hacia atrás y la acromántula la miraba con ojos peligrosamente brillosos. Alanis se intentó levantar, pero fue detenida por el animal, ya que éste se abalanzó sobre ella, por que lo que ésta se cubrió con los brazos esperando el golpe final, sin embargo nada pasó. 

Bajó los brazos para poder apreciar mejor lo que sucedía, y se encontró con que la acromántula había sido arrojada unos cuatro metros lejos de ella, aparentemente sin explicación alguna. Sin embargo, la acromántula no estaba tan decidida a dejarse vencer, por que lo que volvió a ponerse en pie y emprendió un nuevo ataque, pero Alanis alcanzó a levantarse y arrojar su cuerpo hacia un lado, desgraciadamente no vio la fosa que Hagrid había cavado, por lo que cayó a cinco metros de profundidad, rompiéndose el brazo y el tobillo.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, y al tratar de levantarse gimió de dolor, cuando se dio cuenta de su estado. Volteó hacia el agujero, rogando que alguien se asomara, sin embargo para su horror total, la acromántula se adentró en él, tejiendo una cuerda para descender. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo ello, el miedo que Alanis había experimentado en un principio se convirtió en enojo, sin embargo acababa de recordar que no traía su varita. Eso no la amilanó y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a poner color fuego, y sus cabellos comenzaron a ondear con un viento que no soplaba dentro del pozo. Levantó su mano apuntando con ella a la acromántula, y sin conjurar ningún hechizo, una gran bola de fuego salió despedida hacia la araña, que al punto calló desmayada a los pies de la recién profesora de Hogwarts.

Sus cabellos dejaron de ondear y sus ojos tomaron el color amarillo acostumbrado, mientras que Alanis se desplomaba en el suelo, durmiendo.

~°~°~°~°

-Ya decía yo que se había tardado demasiado en visitarme- dijo una voz a su lado, mientras Alanis comenzaba a despertar. Le parecía que había dormido una eternidad, pero aún así se sentía demasiado cansada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Madame Pomfrey, la cual estaba ya lista con una gran barra de chocolate caliente. Alanis murmuró algo que pareció ser un "alergia al chocolate", pero prefirió no intervenir con la voluntad de Poppy, ya que conocía las consecuencias. (¿Por qué todo mundo obedece a Poppy? Nunca pasa de que se enoje.... :P) Tomó la barra y empezó a mordisquearla en trozos pequeños.

-¿Se puede saber que andabas haciendo jugando con la acromántula?- preguntó una voz gruñona a su lado. Alanis volteó a ver al profesor Snape, que se encontraba con su mejor cara de "Harry, estás en problemas".

-Yo no estaba jugando, por si se dio cuenta- murmuró Alanis por lo bajo. Snape frunció mas el ceño y se volteó hacia otro lado. En ese momento entró en la habitación el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó a Alanis, la cual cayó de nuevo en la almohada, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo y su pierna no le dolían ya. Poppy señaló una poción que estaba en la mesita de noche y sonrió. Alanis fijó su mirada en la etiqueta, y se dio cuenta de que era del mismo color que otro montón de pociones y cosas para aliviar que había en un estante al lado, mas o menos de metro y medio de alto, totalmente lleno, y en la parte alta decía "Para uso exclusivo de Alanis Skinner". Fue entonces cuando Alanis sonrió.

-Una acromántula me atacó y no se que pasó que salió disparada, luego caí a un pozo, y la acromántula descendió para atacarme de nuevo, fue cuando me enoje y vi salir de mi mano una bola de fuego, después de eso no pude contener el sueño y caí dormida- explicó Alanis. Dumbledore tomó la mano de su sobrina y la besó en la frente. 

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó después de un rato. Alanis sonrió y se acercó a Dumbledore, para recostar su cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos. Dumbledore acarició su cabello de fuego por unos instantes, y luego, recuperando la compostura, colocó a Alanis de nuevo en la almohada, ya que se había vuelto a dormir. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, y sacó un puñado de dulces de las dulcerías de Hogsmeade, y los dejó en la mesita de noche de Alanis, para después salir de la enfermería, no sin antes dejarle a Severus un caramelo al lado. Snape miró el caramelo que le había dejado Dumbledore, y después de asegurarse que nadie lo veía, lo colocó en la mesita de noche de Alanis, junto con los demás dulces.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡En tus sueños Skinner!- exclamó un muchacho de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años, el cual era altos y de cabello negro, delgaducho a simple vista, sin embargo, nadie sabía que tan fuerte llegaba a ser.

_-¡Tu perdiste Snape, ahora tienes que pagar!- exclamó una niña de apenas catorce años, la cual blandía una caja con grageas de todos los sabores en su mano derecha, y con la otra sostenía la capa del joven mago, que comenzaba a desesperarse._

_-¡Jamás lo haré! ¿Entiendes? ¡Jamás!- exclamó el chico, alejándose de ella._

_-¡Estúpido Slytherin! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- exclamó Alanis totalmente fuera de si._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Snape contempló los dulces una última vez, para después voltear a ver a Skinner dormida y de nuevo a los dulces, y poder salir de la enfermería, cuidándose de cerrar la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hola a todo mundo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por no mandarme nada que pueda afectar mi computadora ..... (¡¡Tengo computadora en mi cuarto!! ^^´ ¡Por fin!) Jejejejeje como lo notaron, ando feliz, y para celebrar ando actualizando todo lo que puedo Jejejeje, 

Daneva Snape: que ondas?? Lo siento, pero a veces se me pone la cosa de tal manera que no tengo tiempo ni para mi, me termino durmiendo muy tarde y me levanto mas temprano cada vez, si no, el día no me rinde mas!! Pero esta bien, trataré de actualizar pronto, por que para mi desgracia, acabo de sufrir lo que es que alguien no actualice su fic, ya que la vez pasada me quede clavada con uno y resulta que la autora no lo había actualizado en un año!! ;_; Como has de suponer, no creo que lo vuelva a actualizar, y para acabar de rematar, el fic se quedó en la mejor parte : (. 

Malu Snape Rickman: Si!!!! Tienes razón!!! De verdad que me excedí con esa, llevo siglos sin actualizarla y eso que dije que iba a actualizar cada semana! A ver si no me matan Jajajaja. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no veo la película, entonces no quiero poner algo erróneo, así que estoy esperando a ver de nuevo la película y revisar donde me quedé Jejejejeje. Pero no te preocupes, trataré de verla hoy y así actualizar esta semana, muchas gracias por recordarme! Por cierto, soy de México : ).

Llue: Muchas gracias, en eso tienes razón, no se por que a Snape lo ponen siempre con Slash, a mi no me gusta, no lo leo, excepto por una historia que lo trae muy ligero, pero de ahí en fuera nada, la verdad. Muchas gracias por tu RR y espero que te esté gustando.... 


	5. El ataque

Capítulo V "El ataque"

Los días se sucedían sin acontecimientos memorables en el castillo, claro, eso sin contar los ocho calderos derretidos por Neville y el hecho de que Alanis impartiera perfectamente sus clases, para agrado de Hermione.

Fue precisamente al terminar una de las clases de Aritmancia, cuando Alanis se quedó arreglando unas cosas, y ya era muy noche. La llama bailaba en la vela que estaba en su escritorio, mientras ella corregía y corregía tareas y preparaba sus próximas clases. No se percató de la sombra que había cruzado de un lado a otro en la puerta, así que continuó con su trabajo.

El reloj mágica de pronto dio un chillido, sacando a la muchacha de sus trabajos.

-¡Ya son mas de las once! ¿¡Que esperas jovencita?!- exclamó éste, mientras Alanis recibía un buen susto.

-Ya cállate- gruñó, y continuó corrigiendo sus trabajos sin preocuparse de nada mas. El viento soplaba en las afueras del castillo, y era tan fuerte que provocaba que el sonido de las ramas de los árboles que había en el Bosque Prohibido, se escuchara con claridad en su salón. Alanis miró hacia la ventana y se levantó a ver el paisaje frío que había afuera.

El sauce boxeador se mecía con el viento, como si estuviera danzando y su música fuera el aire que lo impulsaba. La chica sonrió. Siempre le había gustado la soledad, de cierta manera, era como poder hablar con uno mismo, y sentía mucha paz dentro de si. 

Aspiró con profundidad el aire de la noche y lo soltó, mientras regresaba a su escritorio a seguir corrigiendo los trabajos.

Las sombras que eran proyectadas por la luz de la luna comenzaron a danzar también, mientras que Alanis seguía sin enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De pronto, una de las sombras se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta del salón, de manera sigilosa, temiendo ser vista. 

Alanis emitió un fuerte bostezo y se levantó. Había terminado. Acomodó los pergaminos y sus cosas, y se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando una gigantesca sombra apareció en la puerta. La chica se quedó petrificada, mientras que la sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Sigue despierta?- preguntó la voz de Snape, mientras ocultaba algo en sus ropas. Alanis suspiró aliviada, mientras recogía las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo por el susto.

-Me asustó- dijo resentida.

-No debería andar por el castillo tan noche- dijo Snape, mientras ayudaba a levantar las cosas. –Si desea corregir trabajos, hágalo en su despacho, está al lado de su habitación, por lo tanto no corre peligro- 

-Lo siento profesor- contestó Alanis. Estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de iniciar en esos momentos una discusión de la cual sabía que se llevaría la peor parte. Snape la miró sorprendido.

-¿Sabe disculparse?- preguntó el. Alanis lo miró con enfado, y no dijo nada, solo salió del salón, seguida del profesor.

-Creo que puedo llegar a mis habitaciones sola- dijo ella.

-Debo ir a ver a Dumbledore, y aparte debo cuidarla a usted- contestó Snape, mientras se ponía a la par de la chica, quien no dijo nada. Otro enorme bostezo fue arrancado de sus labios, sin que ella pudiera contenerse. Snape arqueó la ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Solo estoy bostezando, no se va acabar el mundo- Snape la miró de manera extraña, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato de caminar, el silencio comenzó a parecerles incómodo.

-¿Por qué usted no lleva el apellido Dumbledore?- preguntó Snape.

-Si lo llevo, mi nombre completo es Alanis Ayline Dumbledore Skinner, pero es demasiado largo, y además mis padres me prohibieron usar el Dumbledore cuando quedé en Slytherin. De hecho... Me desheredaron- contestó Alanis con simpleza. -¿Y sus padres lo querían tanto como a mi?- preguntó a su vez.

-Mi madre murió joven, mi padre murió a manos del Lord Oscuro- contestó Snape sin ganas.

-Igual que Elanie...- murmuró Alanis por lo bajo, pero él la escuchó.

-Ese nombre esta prohibido mencionarlo- dijo éste con frialdad.

-No para sus amigos- declaró ella. Snape se detuvo y la miró con ira.

-¿Y usted que sabe?- espetó. La chica no dijo nada, pero logró sostenerle la mirada por un rato, al cabo del cual, ambos apartaron los ojos.

-Veo que ha leído en mi mas de lo que hubiera esperado- dijo Alanis, alejándose del hombre.

-Ella no tenía por que morir...- declaró Snape apretando los puños y acercándose a las sombras, para ocultar su rostro.

-Mucha gente que no debía morir murió, y la gente que debía morir no murió. Creo que eso es algo que no nos toca decidir a nosotros, sin embargo, la envidio, ella ya está tranquila, ella ya cumplió, y lo hizo bien. Supe lo que pasó aquella noche, supe la verdadera causa de su muerte- se dirigió a Snape, que la miraba sin comprender nada. –Y supe también que lo había perdonado por no salvarla- dijo ella. Snape la miró y volvió su vista hacia otra parte. Detestaba ponerse sentimental.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo en la última carta que le entregó?- preguntó ella.

-El amor es basura, solo sirve para herir- contestó Snape.

-Sabe que no es cierto, y que no es lo que ella hubiera querido...-

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- espetó fríamente Snape. Alanis sabía que había tocado una cuerda muy sensible del hombre, pero también sabía que era necesario que se abriera para poder sacar lo que traía. Iba a ser mas difícil que en la escuela, pero estaba dispuesta a lograrlo, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Snape la miraba fijamente, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

-No fue el único que estudió _Occlumency_, se lo aseguro- dijo ella, y continuó caminando a su habitación. 

~°~°~°~°

-Es un cágrob- dijo la voz de Snape. La chimenea encendida era la única luz dentro de la habitación, que alumbraba también un poco hacia la puerta entreabierta. El rostro de Dumbledore mostraba preocupación, sin embargo seguía impasible. 

-Debemos mantenernos mas vigilantes que antes, puesto que ya han pasado la seguridad en el castillo- contestó Dumbledore. Traía puesta una túnica morada con estrellas, y sus gafas de media luna reflejaban las llamas.

-¿Usted cree que fue...?- comenzó a preguntar Snape.

-No, Voldemort jamás podría entrar al castillo como tal, a menos que se convierta de nuevo en Tom Riddle, cosa que jamás pasará. Supongo que fue algún alumno que esta errando en el camino.... – La voz de Dumbledore tenía una nota de paz, sin embargo Snape no pudo evitar revolverse en su asiento. Dumbledore lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro, mientras Snape, a sabiendas que jamás podría sostenerle la mirada al director de Hogwarts, apartó la vista.

-Alanis deberá cambiarse a otras habitaciones... No se si estaré haciendo lo correcto, pero esto es mas peligroso de lo que puedo suponer yo, así que se mudará a las habitaciones que están al lado de las tuyas- declaró Dumbledore. Snape abrió la boca, pero de ella jamás llegó a salir sonido alguno, ya que en esos momentos un ruido que provenía de la puerta entreabierta de las habitaciones de Dumbledore, distrajo la atención de los dos hombres.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a ella, y ambos, con varita en mano, abrieron de par en par ésta, para encontrarse con una maestra de Aritmancia que tenía la mano en una posición no muy saludable.

-Perdón, creo que me rompí la mano- dijo ella, totalmente roja, levantándose del suelo.

-¿¡Que estaba haciendo ahí!?- exclamó Snape, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse, teniendo sumo cuidado con la mano.

-Lo siento- murmuró la chica. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano y apunto con su varita, para que un segundo después quedara totalmente curada. La tomó del brazo y delicada, pero firmemente la obligó a sentarse en la silla que había ahí.

-Alanis- dijo con una voz que solamente su sobrina conocía. Era una voz que olvidaba toda su bondad y calidez, era una voz firme, seca y suave a la vez, pero bastante estricta. -¿Por qué estabas escuchando?- 

-Lo siento, pero me molesta no saber nada respecto a lo que ocurre en MI vida- espetó ella. Snape miró a la chica con asombro, ya que nadie se habría atrevido a discutir con Dumbledore cuando estaba enojado. El anciano director se levantó de su asiento. Tenía aspecto cansado, y por un momento Alanis sintió pena por darle tantos problemas a su tío, cuando el había sido muy bueno con ella, pero al siguiente momento recordó todo lo que ella era.

-Tío, por favor, si confías en mi, ponme al corriente de todo- exclamó la chica, levantándose y yendo hacia Dumbledore, el cual la miró con compasión y ternura. Su voz se había dulcificado.

-Te mudarás a las habitaciones que Snape te indique, esta misma noche, de ser posible. Trata de que nadie se de cuenta.- declaró Dumbledore. La entrevista había terminado. Alanis chasqueó la lengua y salió muy enfadada de ahí sin mirar atrás. 

~°~°~°~°~°

La mañana clareaba, y los alumnos comenzaban a deambular por el castillo, en espera de que las puertas se abrieran para dar paso a los alumnos mayores para ir a su rutinario paseo por Hogsmeade. Alanis presentaba unas ojeras horribles durante el desayuno, mientras que Snape andaba de un humor de todos los demonios. 

Y no era para menos. Habían pasado toda la noche con la mudanza, ya que no se podía usar a los elfos domésticos, por temor a alguna traición por parte de algunos, transportarse en Hogwarts, así que tuvieron que mover los objetos manualmente, solos, Snape y Alanis, lo cual fue una gran aventura para ambos, ya que muchas veces terminaban discutiendo de donde iban mejor acomodados los muebles.

Snape replicaba que a pesar de todo esas habitaciones eran parte de su vivienda, mientras que Alanis decía que aunque fueran parte de su vivienda, ella era la que iba a habitar ese lugar, así que lo arreglaría como mas le pareciera a ella. El caso es que llegó el amanecer y ambos profesores estaban totalmente agotados.

-Buenos días- gruñeron ambos al verse en la mañana y salir a desayunar.

Todos los alumnos se percataron de eso, y comenzaron a hacer sus propias especulaciones acerca del asunto. Snape se dio cuenta entonces de el tipo de especulaciones que estaban formando los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin, así que dirigió una mirada envenenada a las tres mesas, provocando que éstas se guardaran sus comentarios para después.

Por fin llegó la hora de salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que al castillo tuvo un poco de paz durante el día. Snape y Alanis se retiraron del Gran Comedor y se encaminaron a las mazmorras, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, Alanis tenía que pasar primero por la habitación de Snape para ir a la suya. Snape abrió la habitación y la dejó pasar, para luego abrirle la de ella. 

Alanis se introdujo en ella y luego se volvió hacia el profesor Snape, el cual estaba cerrando la puerta.

-Profesor, este... yo solo quería agradecerle por ayudarme- dijo ella, mientras sonreía. Snape no pudo decir nada, ya que esto lo había tomado desprevenido. 

En ese momento, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, una sobra pasó veloz entre ellos dos, y ya estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Alanis cuando el profesor Snape interpuso su cuerpo entre la cosa y Alanis, provocando un severo rasgón en el pecho, y Snape cayó herido al suelo.

Alanis estaba cansada, casi temblando, pero alcanzó a ver la figura, para caer y rodar en el suelo, tratando de esquivarla. Empuñó su varita y se levantó lo cual fue un gran error, ya que la criatura parecía atraída específicamente hacia la varita de la chica.

Volvió a arremeter en contra de ella, mientras que Snape se levantaba con dificultad y empuñaba su varita, pero la cosa lanzó un haz de luz en contra de ellos dos, dejándolos paralizados, sin embargo, Alanis sabía que podía hacer algo mas. 

Cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo, para volver a abrirlos. Ya no eran sus ojos amarillos, si no que eran ojos de fuego, y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar  con la luz que provoca el fuego. Las llamas comenzaron a extenderse a todo lo largo y ancho del cuarto, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Alcanzaron a la cosa, que en menos de un segundo se desplomaba en el suelo, muerta. Alanis aspiró hondo y el fuego desapareció, mientras ella recuperaba su figura habitual. La magia que el cágrob le había lanzado aún recorría su cuerpo, sin embargo ya no era tan fuerte, así que con mucha dificultad comenzó a moverse hacia Snape, el cual estaba tendido.

Con un gran esfuerzo logró levantar  su cabeza y conjuró un hechizo que logró hacer que Snape fuera tan ligero como una pluma. 

Lo levantó y lo colocó en su cama, después de ello se volteó a ver la cosa que los había estado atacando, pero la oscuridad comenzó a dominarla, todo se ponía borroso, y en menos de lo que esperaba, cayó dormida.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en su cama, cubierta con las cobijas, y a su lado estaba lo que equivalía a la comida del día. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde. Se incorporó y vio horrorizada que traía puesta una túnica para dormir, en lugar de las ropas que ella estaba usando cuando ocurrió el incidente. Trató de levantarse, pero una voz que venía del otro lado de la habitación se lo impidió.

-No se levante- Snape tenía una bandeja de agua en la mano, mientras que en la otra tenía un paño ensangrentado.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó ella débilmente.

-Encontré comida para cágrob en su varita. Al parecer alguien esta interesado robarle su poder- contestó Snape, mientras hacía desaparecer los instrumentos y los remplazaba por unos nuevos.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi ropa?- preguntó de pronto Alanis, mientras se cubría con las cobijas.

-No se preocupe, usé magia. Era eso o morir cruelmente a manos de Dumbledore- dijo Snape, mientras se acercaba a la chica con el agua y el paño limpios. Fue cuando Alanis cayó en cuenta de que había sido herida en la parte superior del pecho, hasta el cuello. Snape se sentó en la orilla de la cama con intenciones de limpiar la herida.

-Ni se le ocurra- dijo Alanis, deteniendo su mano. Snape la miró con enojo.

-Señorita Skinner, le aseguro que no tengo intenciones de hacerle algo malo, necesito limpiar la herida antes de cerrarla, así que por favor...- comenzó a decir Snape, pero Alanis lo miró con enfado y le arrebató el paño.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo- dijo ella. Y comenzó a limpiarse la herida. Después le devolvió el paño a Snape, y éste la curó. Luego de ello Snape volvió a mojar el paño y se lo dio a Alanis.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ésta.

-Ha olvidado las heridas en el rostro- contestó Snape, sosteniendo el paño. Alanis, derrotada, tuvo que ceder ante Snape, y éste se acercó a limpiarle las heridas del rostro. Snape sentía el contacto de la suave piel de la muchacha, mientras se respiración provocaba que su pusiera un poco nervioso, y su habilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos no le sirvió mucho aquella vez. Sentía cierto temblor en sus manos.

-¿Esta usted bien?- preguntó Alanis, mirándolo a los ojos. Snape le sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo, para después seguir limpiando la herida, alcanzando a pronunciar un débil "si". Cuando terminó de limpiar dejó el paño en la mesita de noche. 

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo Alanis.

-Ya me las había dado- contestó Snape, tratando, sin lograrlo de sonar frío.

-Si, pero después de eso me salvó la vida. Creo que tengo mucho que agradecer- argumentó  Alanis, mientras le tomaba la mano. Snape volvió a sentir el contacto con la chica, y comenzó a sentir mucha tranquilidad, como no la había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que su hermana viviera. Por primera vez desde que la viera de nuevo sonrió con sinceridad.

-Cuando guste- dijo Snape. Alanis soltó la mano de Snape con cierto sonrojo.

-Lo siento- murmuró, y volteó a otro lado. Snape se quedó ahí, mirando a la chica. Ésta lo volteó a ver de reojo, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, y para sorpresa del frío profesor de pociones, lo abrazó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta ahí es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor dejen RR!!!! Muchas gracias!!

Adiós!!

Atte

Kiche


	6. El ataque II

Jejejejeje me encantó lo que hizo Alanis, francamente no me hubiera imaginado la reacción de Severus en un momento así, pero luego me puse a pensar, y lo vi mas o menos como hubiera reaccionado mi hermano. Bueno, después de siglos y siglos de espera, por fin estoy tratando de escribir el siguiente capítulo..... 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo VI  "El ataque II"

Alanis se quedó dormida después de un buen rato de estar platicando con el profesor Snape acerca de los viejos tiempos. Normalmente el hacer uso de su poder del fuego provocaba que perdiera mucha fuerza y energía, por lo que dormía bastante. Se levantó hasta el siguiente día como a la una de la tarde. Lo bueno es que era domingo, así que podría quedarse todo el día en cama si gustaba. 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía cierto movimiento alrededor de ella, sin embargo, no tenía nada de ganas de levantarse, así que se negó a abrirlos. 

-Ya es de día- dijo una voz a su lado. Alanis sonrió, pero no abrió los ojos. Snape gruñó.

-Creo que ya debería levantarse, hay algo importante que debo decirle- dijo después de un rato. La chica frunció el ceño, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-De acuerdo, esperaré hasta que tenga ganas de madurar- exclamó Snape, sentándose en un sillón que había por ahí. Ella se dio por vencida al ver que el hombre jamás se iba a ir, así que optó por la pacífica solución de abrir los ojos y desearle buenos días.

-¿Qué es la cosa importante que me tenía que decir?- preguntó ella.

-El profesor Dumbledore ha optado por confinarnos a nuestras habitaciones al menos por este fin de semana, en lo que se ocupa de registrar y proteger bien el lugar. Solo por seguridad.- Alanis bufó y se enfadó. Su tío sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba ella el encierro, y por si fuera eso poco, sus habitaciones no tenían ventana, ya que estaban en las mazmorras. 

-Esta... bien...- dijo a regañadientes.

Se levantó y se metió al baño, para salir una media hora después totalmente bañada y cambiada. Se había dejado suelto el cabello, y vestía con una falda de mezclilla no muy larga ni muy corta, botas negras y una blusa roja que era escotada hasta los hombros. Sus zapatos era unos huaraches de plataformas que combinaban con la blusa, y su había puesto unos aretes y collar rojos. Para sorpresa de Snape, uno de sus aretes era una cadena que tenía otro arete, el cual se ponía en la parte superior de la oreja sin necesidad de tener un agujero ahí. El resultado eran dos aretes conectados por la cadena y parte de ésta cayendo por debajo del lóbulo. A Alanis le encantaba ese arete y normalmente lo usaba, pero desde que era profesora había dejado de hacerlo, ya que no sentía que cuadraba con lo que se esperaba de un buen profesor. Snape la miró con la boca entreabierta por unos instantes, y luego se percató de ello, así que cerro la boca, pero no por eso dejó de mirarla con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Alanis -No voy a trabajar hoy, así que me puedo vestir como me de mi regalada gana, aunque sea el estilo _muggle_, espero que no sea un anti-_muggle_, por que la verdad no me va a importar- Traía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. 

-¿Descansó bien?- preguntó Snape, cuando por fin pudo articular palabra alguna. Se había quedado estático al ver a la chica, pero en ese momento prefería morir mil veces antes que admitir que la ropa _muggle_ le venía muy bien. 

-Descansé lo que tenía que descansar, pero no creo estar preparada para volver a hacer algo como que lo hice ayer. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas y aún así sabía que si me quedaba mas tiempo así me iba a descontrolar totalmente. Aún no crece bastante mi poder como para poder manejarlo a mi antojo, lo que hice ayer fue muy peligroso, pero sabía que no había otra manera- 

-Creo que nos salvó a ambos- Dijo Snape. Alanis lo interpretó como un agradecimiento y deseó haberlo grabado de alguna forma, después de todo, ¿cada cuando se ve a Snape haciendo algún cumplido?.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡Se te escapó! ¡Crucio!- exclamó una voz helada. Los gritos de alguien mas se escucharon por todas partes, mientras que a su alrededor se movían las sombras como locas. Todo mundo estaba expectante, ya que lo mas probable era que matara al muchacho, sin embargo, Voldemort sabía que si lo mataba, entonces se quedaría sin espías en Hogwarts, y el joven Malfoy no se podía usar, ya que tenía una imagen que guardar ante la sociedad. 

-¡Mañana mismo quiero ese poder en mis manos!- bramó el Lord Oscuro, provocando que algunas rocas cayeran de lo mas alto. -¡Morirás si te atreves a presentarte sin él! Es tu última oportunidad, de lo contrario Dumbledore la esconderá aún de mi bastante bien, y mis planes se frustrarán, así que la tienes que traer, ¿¡entendido?!- 

-Si señor- La voz tenía todo el tono de alguien humillado

-Bien, te espero mañana aquí a la misma hora- Y la junta se dio por terminada.__

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

El sonido de su estómago le decía a Snape que era hora de comida, pero Alanis se había quedado dormida nuevamente, cubierta solamente con una colcha blanca, y no quería despertarla, ya que necesitaba descansar bien. Se quedó un rato mirándola, y tratando de encontrar en sus facciones a la niña que había sido su compañera de casa en otro tiempo.

Ya no tenía los rasgos de una niña, y eso contrariaba mucho a Snape, ya que se sentía extraño con una muchacha a su cuidado.

Su cabello rojo era el mismo, sus ojos verde también eran los mismos, sin embargo había desaparecido su aspecto de niña juguetona. Sabía que lo seguía siendo, pero ya había madurado, y era responsable y se cuidaba por si sola. No como en el colegio, cuando tenía que andar velando por ella, de lo contrario no estaría ahí en esos momentos. Pero ella nunca se había enterado de eso, puesto que iba en contra de los principios de un Slytherin preocuparse por los demás. Pero no podía evitarlo, siempre le había atraído la niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que había incendiado la Sala Común de Slytherin en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "fuego". Pero claro que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, después de todo, el no tenía derecho a amar. Se lo había repetido tantas veces su padre que había momentos en que si lo llegaba a creer y le dolía. (*Ver precuela*).

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!- exclamó por enésima vez la niña de cabellos rojos, gritándole a Malfoy, cinco años mayor que ella, por que el muchacho pensaba que ésta era la que había conseguido que a su casa le quitaran cincuenta puntos.

_-¡McGonagall te los quitó a ti!- vociferó Malfoy, pero la niña no se amedrentó._

_-¡McGonagall me mandó decirte que por TU culpa, la casa había perdido cincuenta puntos, si tan solo hicieras tu trabajo y estuvieras haciéndola de prefecto en lugar de querer alardear de que eres de los mayores, tal vez no tendríamos tantos problemas con los profesores, eres un engreído egocéntrico!- La voz de la niña era tan fuerte que incluso Malfoy se alejó un poco de ella, pero sabía que no debía mostrar miedo alguno, sin embargo no sabía que responderle. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de ella, sin embargo esto ocasionó que a Malfoy se le acabara la paciencia, y levantando la mano le soltó una bofetada con la parte externa de su mano, haciendo que la pequeña cayera al suelo. Un hilo de sangra comenzó a manar de su frente, y Snape, que veía la escena desde un rincón, pudo apreciar que Malfoy traía un anillo en la mano con una piedra muy filosa, con el cual había conseguido herir profundamente a Alanis. _

_Snape se levantó inconscientemente a ayudar a la niña, pero en ese preciso momento ésta se levantó como dominada por la furia._

_-¡A mi nadie me golpea!- y levantó su brazo derecho, apuntando a Malfoy, y al instante toda la Sala Común quedó reducida a cenizas. El resto de los alumnos presentes contemplaban la escena sin decir palabra, así que Alanis se limitó a terminar su sonrisa y alejarse a las habitaciones de las chicas de primer grado._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Fue el error que desencadenó todo esto- dijo una sonriente muchacha desde la cama. Alanis se había despertado y lo observaba fijamente. Al parecer había estado leyendo su mente mientras el se hundía en los recuerdos de su juventud. –Tiene razón, no hay privacidad en este castillo- afirmó cuando el pensó eso.

El hombre se levantó y caminó por la habitación. 

-¿Por qué no se retira a descansar?- preguntó Alanis.

-No puedo dejarla sola, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa- contestó Snape, y aún no había terminado de decir esto cuando una cágrob se abalanzó sobre la cabeza de la muchacha con fines bastante claros, pero esta vez Snape fue mas rápido y pudo golpearlo de manera que quedara a una distancia considerable, sin embargo el animalejo no pareció contento con ello, así que arremetió contra Snape, apuntando sus cuernos en contra de dicho profesor, pero esta vez Alanis sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que apuntó hacia el animal y se concentró de nuevo, provocando que el fuego lo alcanzara solamente a éste. 

Pero nuevamente había perdido mucha energía, y cayó dormida. Snape se adelantó y la subió a la cama, para después salir a buscar al profesor Dumbledore.

La noche se cernía sobre la escuela, y mientras todo mundo dormía, en la oficina de Dumbledore se celebraba una junta, en la cual solamente estaban presentes Alanis, Snape y Dumbledore.

-Esto es mas grave, Alanis, tendrás que abandonar la escuela en este momento, Snape, tu cuidarás de ella, encontré una casa perfecta para que vivan ahí sin que nadie lo sepa. Es con los _muggles_. No les diré en donde está, la red flu está conectada por unos momentos a ese lugar para que puedan irse.- Mientras decía esto, Dumbledore le ofreció un pellizco de polvos flu a Snape y uno a Alanis. La chica lo tomó en sus manos temblorosa.

-No te preocupes hija mía, todo saldrá bien- dijo Dumbledore con voz paternal. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Alanis dejó escapar una lagrima.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?- preguntó ella. Iba a alejarse de todo lo que amaba y conocía por tiempo indefinido.

-Muy pronto, no te preocupes, se fuerte y obedece al profesor Snape en todo por favor, ahora váyanse ya- declaró Dumbledore, y Alanis y Snape arrojaron sus polvos a la chimenea, se tomaron de la mano.

-¡Al escondite!- exclamó Alanis con voz fuerte pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente aguda, y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Dumbledore, quien se despedía de su querida sobrina con un movimiento de mano.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ok, ya es muy noche y tenía otras cosas que hacer, espero que me disculpen si sale corto el cap, si sale largo entonces no me preocupo ^^´ Jejejeje. Quería incluir algunos detalles extra, pero francamente ya no me dio tiempo, así que los tendré que incluir en algún momento del futuro.

Espero que lo disfruten

Atte

Kiche


	7. Vida muggle

Hola a todos!!! Después de un buen tiempo se me ocurrió actualizar. Francamente ya no tenía pensado hacerlo hasta vacaciones, sin embargo, descubrí que tengo unos minutos libres antes de que me vuelvan a encargar las toneladas de tarea que siempre me encargan, así que me decidí escribir un capítulo de este fic. ¿Por que? Les diré por que. Por que tengo planeada ya una pequeña secuela que he estado escribiendo casi desde que inicié este fic. No prometo subirla, la verdad es que solo la escribo para mi, para matar el tiempo cuando no tengo nada que hacer. 

Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Si tienen ideas de cómo hacer sufrir a Severus en el mundo _muggle_, se los agradecería un buen, tal vez así pueda alargar su estadía en él, antes de tener que regresarlos a Hogwarts. 

NOTA : **Quiero disculparme con todas las personas que me han estado dejando RR y no les he contestado, no es que no quiera, pero el tiempo que se me da para escribir es tan reducido que he tenido que estar sin contestar por un buen tiempo, pero por fin hoy he podido volver a tener  un poco mas de tiempo. Si por alguna razón hay alguien al que no le haya contestado nunca, lo siento, de verdad**

Náyade: Jajajajaja muchas gracias por tu r/r. Francamente, debo decir que también tengo un montón de tareas, pero la verdad es que ya me desesperé con tanta tarea, así que hoy me rebelé y no haré nada hasta que haya tomado un merecido descanso, después de haber hecho varias exposiciones y mil trabajos, los cuales necesitaban de encuestas puestas a mas de cuatrocientas personas, así que ahí me ves en un lugar estratégico, poniendo encuestas a lo loco.  Pero bueno, me salí del tema, espero que te agrade este nuevo cap. =D.

Arwen Black: Jajajajajaja la verdad es que no tomé mucho en cuenta a las hermanas de Black en este fic. No se si se han dado cuenta, pero casi no escribo apegada al libro cinco, por una simple razón: No me gustó. ¡No te enojes! No tengo nada en contra de la trama o algo así, pero no me agradó que matara a Black, así que decidí pasar el libro cinco por alto, así no estaría muerto, pues para mi todavía esta vivo, a menos claro, que todo mundo desee que Harry entre en una serie de colapsos nerviosos por perder a todo mundo :D.

Malu Snape Rickman: Créeme que si no fuera por mi montaña de trabajos y tareas actualizaría mas seguido, pero desgraciadamente mis profesores están en contra de que los alumnos tengan tiempo libre. Pero bueno, como verdadera adicta a la palabra escrita, trato de actualizar. No importa cuanto me tarde, te prometo que no dejaré este fic sin terminar, pues como dije antes, tengo une pequeña secuela (Que como dije antes también, no pienso publicar) y la verdad no sentiría que esta bien escrita cuando aún no se ha acabado la primer parte. Pero bueno, por mientras aquí te dejo con este capítulo que espero que disfrutes, muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! 

Indira de Snape: Muchas gracias, trataré de avisar cuando actualice, gracias por el consejo y no te preocupes, no me gusta el slash. Eso es algo que francamente jamás me ha gustado leer, la única excepción es un solo fic que no lo trae muy abiertamente, es decir, si da a entender que son dos hombres juntos, pero ahí lo deja, no lo describe tanto como en otras ocasiones que francamente.... Bueno, cada quien tiene sus propias ideas al respecto, ¿no? Simplemente el slash no lo encuentro agradable. Como sea, gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios y espero que disfrutes este capítulo  =P.

Witch Sydney :Jajajaja muchas gracias de verdad, nadie me había mencionado tantas partes que le gustaran. Es frase de la gente que debía morir la saqué del Señor de los Anillos, aunque creo que se escucha mil veces mejor en inglés que en español, sin embargo, no se escribir en inglés, así que no pude hacerlo como quería. Pero no importa. Tienes razón en que se oculta tras su máscara esa, conozco mucha gente así, francamente, si reúno varias características de amigos míos, obtengo una buena copia de Snape. 

Elanie fue una persona que el quiso mucho, si, si quieres saber mas sobre ella, lee la precuela que por ahí tengo. Siento que algo así debió pasar en la vida de Snape, es decir, es un personaje que arranca muchas dudas acerca de su persona y pues es lo mas divertido, dado que tiene tanto misterio, uno puede construir a su antojo, es lo bueno de ff.net :P.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

Tonks: Muchas gracias por tu RR, francamente me siento honrada de que sea una de las pocas personas a las que has escrito, de verdad, aunque te digo que sería bueno que cuando lees una historia buena, siempre dejes comentarios, ya que es lo que alientan al autor a seguir escribiendo, es decir, el autor escribe para que alguien lea, si ve que nadie lee, va a dejar de escribir. Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos, ya que también he visto otros en que el autor escribe por puro amor al arte Jejejejeje. Pero bueno, espero que sigas disfrutando el fic! 

Barbi_Black: Jajajajaja esta bien :P. Tienes razón, a ver a donde llegan, ya que eso es algo que ni yo lo se, después de todo, yo estoy como ustedes, avanzo conforme al capítulo, aún no tengo algo definido. Bueno, un poco si, pero siempre puede cambiar :P Eso lo veremos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!

Clau de Snape: Jajajajajaja si, pero no solamente tienen que vivir juntos, si no que también vivirán en el mundo _muggle_, lo cual va en contra de todos los principios de vida de Snape, pero ¿Sabes que? No me importa!!! Muajajajajaja Yo soy la autora y hago con el lo que se me da mi regalada gana!! :D Ok. Parezco histérica. 

Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo VII "Vida _muggle_"

El primer día de Severus en aquella pequeña casa fue un fastidio total. No logró pasar sin menos de 5 accidentes provocados por los artículos _muggles_. Se había quemado con la estufa varias veces, y por poco es culpable de que una computadora se fuera al bote de basura. Alanis lo había descubierto cuando la tenia flotando justo encima de la basura con la varita. La muchacha puso el grito en el cielo, y Severus gruñó y alegó que no le encontraba utilidad alguna a dicho artefacto. Alanis por poco y lo golpea, después de todo, ella había tomado Estudios Muggles, y algo sabía sobre el asunto. Tal vez no era necesaria para ellos, pero la PC había sido  instalada con el fin de que la casa pareciese de lo mas normal posible. 

Era de dos pisos, cochera para un auto, el cual estaba ya ahí cuando llegaron. El piso de abajo estaba compuesto por un pequeño recibidor, la cocina, la sala y un pequeño comedor. En la sala había una televisión. El comedor tenía un florero en el centro, con lirios, como si alguien hubiera llegado a decorar la casa antes que ellos, después de todo, tenía los adornos propios de cada casa. La cocina estaba compuesta simplemente de la estufa, un lava platos y un refrigerador. Severus pensó desde un principio que estaba muy pequeña, y frunció el ceño cuando se enteró de que no había elfos domésticos para atenderlos. Su educación no le permitía esa clase de rebajas, pero ¿A quien le importaba? Su padre había muerto tiempo atrás, ahora él era libre.

Por la tarde, después de acomodar un poco sus cosas, Alanis bajó al primer piso, y se tumbó en el sillón que estaba de frente a la televisión. Tomó el control y la encendió. En la pantalla aparecieron unos dibujos animados de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, la cual estaba en un lugar extraño. Había libros a su alrededor, y la niña parecía asustada, sin embargo, tenía un palo en sus manos, como dispuesta a pelear.

De pronto, tomó un libro en sus manos y lo leyó. Abrió el sello del libro y se encontró con que habían puras cartas ahí, en lugar de páginas. Cogió la primer carta y leyó las letras que había escritas abajo. 

"The Windy" y al momento, una terrible ventisca inundó el lugar y las cartas se fueron volando, y se desaparecían al llegar al techo del lugar. Después de eso, una cosa con forma de muñeco de peluche salió del libro. Era un ser pequeño, de cabeza redonda y con alitas pequeñas. Amarillo.

"¡¡HOLA!!" exclamó, asustando a la pobre niña.

Alanis ya se había entretenido viendo la televisión, que todo lo demás se le olvidó, y siguió contemplando la caricatura (lo que es el vicio.... ¬¬) hasta que la caída estrepitosa de un cuerpo la obligó a ir a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Subió la escalera, y llegó al cuarto que le correspondía Snape, el cual había estado cerrado herméticamente desde el momento en que habían llegado. Alanis no había alcanzado a vislumbrar nada de lo que en él había, sin embargo, eso no le importaba mucho. Tocó con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Snape en el suelo, con la boca sangrando y una silla completamente rota a su lado.

-Me tropecé- dijo él, antes de que Alanis pudiera decir comentario alguno.

-¿Está usted bien?- preguntó ella seriamente, mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la carcajada que tenía ganas de soltar.

Severus se levantó y se dispuso a limpiar las cosas con la varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Alanis le arrebató la varita de las manos.

-Lo siento, pero por órdenes de mi tío, tenemos que guardar las varitas, y no hacer nada de magia- dijo la chica seriamente.

-¡¿Esta usted loca?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran los Mortífagos?!- exclamó Snape a todo volumen.

-¡Pues es mas seguro que nos encuentren por sus berridos que por otra cosa!- gritó Alanis.

-Le daré su varita, pero tiene prohibido hacer magia, y....- comenzó a decir. Sabía que se enojaría mas, pero ¿qué mas daba? –No podemos... ir vestidos... como magos....- esquivó la mirada incrédula del profesor de pociones, que la quería asesinar con los ojos.

~°~°~°~°~°~

La mañana amanecía con gran magnificencia, y los rayos del sol pegaban con suavidad sobre el tejado de la pequeña casa donde se alojaban dos refugiados. 

Alanis abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, y pudo apreciar los cambios de colores que se operaban en el cielo al salir el sol, a través de la ventana que descuidadamente había dejado abierta toda la noche. 

Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse para bañarse. Se había puesto una pijama que traía todos los objetos de juego de _Quidditch_ grabados en pequeños y miles de dibujitos. A ella le parecía extraña, pero aún así la usaba, después de todo, era bastante cómoda. Mas que las túnicas especiales de magos para dormir. A veces sentía que los _muggles_ habían realizado mas cosas que los humanos. Ella les tenía su respeto, después de todo, eran personas que habían aprendido a ingeniárselas sin ayuda de la magia, y eso era bastante difícil para un mago. Un _muggle_ sobrevivía con cualquier cosa, pero si un mago se ve sin su varita, bien podría darse por perdido. Esto a veces la llegaba a molestar un poco, por eso se había decidido aprender un poco de las tradiciones _muggles_, y aunque todavía le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, no todo era nuevo para ella. Con gran diferencia del profesor Snape.

Se envolvió en la toalla que había ahí, y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando alguien tocó bruscamente la puerta, para dar paso a que ésta se abriera de par en par, y dar a conocer la figura de un profesor de pociones que se quedó estático al ver la figura de aquella muchacha con solamente una toalla encima.

-¿Podría esperar un minuto por favor?- preguntó ella aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Snape permanecía con la boca entreabierta, mientras se quedaba viendo a la joven maestra con una mirada que obviamente era muy diferente a la que solía usar. 

-¿Profesor?- preguntó Alanis arqueando la ceja.

-Solamente venía a despertarla, pero veo que no es necesario ya- dijo Snape, tratando por todos los medios de apartar su vista de la chica, sin obtener mucho éxito. Esto le hizo un poco de gracia a Alanis, que rió por lo bajo y luego se metió al cuarto de baño. Cuando salió Snape ya se había ido. Cerró la puerta, se aseguró de que tuviera llave, y luego su puso ropa _muggle_. Eran simplemente unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes color negro, la cual le quedaba muy bien, aunque hacía gran contraste con su piel blanca y cabellos rojos. 

Bajó las escaleras a la pequeña salita, dispuesta a ver televisión, después de todo, no había nada que hacer en aquella casa, y no sabía si podía salir de ahí, aunque lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. 

La mañana pasó sin gran incidentes, ella viendo televisión, un programa de un tal "Warner Channel", llamado "Friends". Le gustó al instante, y le resultó divertido, pero aún así comenzó a desesperarse. No era de las personas que pudieran estarse quietas por unos momentos. 

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había desayunado nada. Se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo de comida en la alacena. Jamás en su vida había cocinado. Sacó lo que pudo e intento hacer una especie de sopa que terminó siendo una piedra adherida al cucharón para batir, así que tuvo que tirar la sopa, el cucharón y la olla. Esta vez abrió el refrigerador, esperando encontrar algo ya hecho.

Cuando lo cerró se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse a un profesor de pociones llamado Snape vestido con un pantalón formal y una camisa, ambos negros. Un corbata negra sobresalía de su cuello. Tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, cosa que hizo que Alanis soltara la carcajada. Después de todo, el profesor no se veía tan mal con esa ropa. 

-Hola- dijo Alanis, cuando pudo contener la risa.

-¿Preparará usted el desayuno?- preguntó Snape incrédulo.

-La verdad es que jamás en mi vida he cocinado al estilo _muggle_, y la verdad es que estoy tan inútil sin mi varita como usted- declaró la muchacha, mirando divertida al profesor. Aún no se le pasaba la risa... Si tan solo tuviera una cámara fotográfica....

-Señorita Skinner, ¿Podría dejar de especular acerca de mi vestimenta?- Snape parecía ofendido. Alanis volvió a reír. Severus se sintió un poco extraño. Normalmente se hubiera enojado al ver lo que estaba pensando Alanis, o al menos se hubiera enojado si lo hubiera visto de alguien mas, sin embargo, de Alanis no le molestaba. 

-Lo siento, es que jamás en la vida imaginé que llegaría este momento...- comenzó a decir Alanis, pero Snape la interrumpió.

-Entonces...¿Quién va a cocinar?- aparentemente el profesor tenía buen estómago si andaba tan urgido de alguien que cocinara.

-¿Usted no sabe?-

-Hago pociones señorita Skinner, no estúpidos estofados de no-se-que-

-Bueno, si le parecen tan estúpidos, entonces ¿Por qué los come?- Severus se sintió atacado con esta respuesta, pero no encontró argumento alguno para defenderse, así que decidió guardar silencio.

En ese momento Alanis vislumbró unas galletas en una repisa, y se abalanzó sobre ellas. Su estómago había estado rugiendo con singular entusiasmo. Comió unas cuantas, pero luego soltó la caja. Ahora tenía sed. 

-Propongo que saquemos las varitas en esta ocasión- 

-De ninguna manera, usted misma fue quien las guardó alegando que la magia estaba prohibida- exclamó Snape mirando divertido a la chica. Alanis suspiró.

-¡Bien! Entonces comeremos aire...- salió de la cocina enfadada. Severus sonrió para si mismo, y luego salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué le parece si salimos a comer algo?- preguntó el. Alanis encaró la ceja.

-Tranquila, solo en lo que usted aprende a cocinar, de lo contrario, moriremos de hambre- La muchacha no se dio por aludida con el comentario, y ambos salieron de la casa.


	8. Navidad

¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! Después de miles de milenios por fin he podido actualizar, se que el esperar cansa, de verdad, y la verdad es que no había podido escribir nada y justo el día que reservo para hacerlo me va tan mal que decido mejor no hacerlo, de lo contrario mataría a Alanis o a alguien mas.

Pero paseándome nuevamente por ff.net he visto que ninguno de los fics que llevo siguiendo desde el principio y que de verdad me gustan no están. Por lo tanto, decidí actualizar este. (¡¡HURRA!!) =D.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Witch Sydney: Muchas gracias por dejarme el RR a pesar de todo el trabajo que tienes, me siento halagada =D. Si, por eso mismo se llama así el fic. Hubiera querido que matara a Lucius en ese momento, pero entonces como que faltaría algo en los libros de Harry Potter y puedo ser demandada por eso..... Bueno, en realidad no, pero da igual.

No publicaré la secuela por que dudo mucho que tenga tiempo. Y si la empiezo a publicar luego la tengo que terminar y eso es lo difícil, pero a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Es decir, me estaría aventando un gran compromiso. Pero si les gusta la idea y mas gente me la pide, la publicaré, ya te avisaré yo luego si lo hago o no.

Marta: Si, en el futuro pienso ponerle un poquito mas de acción, no te preocupes por eso, pero por el momento solo necesito que se lleven un poquito mejor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu consejo.

Clau de Snape: ¡¡SI !! ¡¡ESTOY VIVA !! =P. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos de publicar la secuela, lo seguiré pensando, pero hasta ahora aún no tengo una decisión firme en cuanto a eso. Por otro lado si me gustaría que fuera así, pero aún no se me ocurre mucho el como o el que, se me quema el cerebro. Es que la personalidad de Snape es tan difícil de escribir que me la paso en muy buenos problemas cuando trato de que se abra y no se ponga ni cínico ni sarcástico ni ácido para con los demás. Solo espero que disfrutes este capítulo, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

BarbiBlack: Muchas gracias, aquí esta la continuación tan esperada. Al menos por mi Jejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo VIII "Navidad"

Los días se habían sucedido entre la casa y las compras para aprender a cocinar. El dinero les era proporcionado por Dumbledore, ¿de que forma? Solo Snape lo sabía, ya que ni tan solo Alanis estaba enterada del suceso.

Se había operado un cambio notable en Snape, quien poco a poco había dejado de atacarla con sus comentarios. Alanis se había extrañado en un principio, pero se había ido acostumbrando, así que lo pasó por alto.

Por fin llego una mañana algo peculiar. La nieve había cubierto por completo el lugar y nadie podía salir ya de casa al pueblo pequeño en el cual vivían.

-¡Severus!- exclamó la voz de la muchacha. Había pasado todo una semana tratando de poner el árbol de navidad a la usanza _muggle_, y había sido toda una odisea, sin contar el hecho de que Snape había estado a punto de quitarlo un montón de veces alegando que las fiestas navideñas no tenían caso ni razón de ser. Habían discutido en diversas ocasiones por el asunto, sin embargo, Snape sabía que Alanis no cejaría en tratar de celebrar la navidad, así que la dejó en paz.

Esa mañana ella se había levantado temprano y había descubierto a Severus cerca del árbol de navidad. Reaccionó con un grito. Solo Dios sabía lo que Snape le estaba haciendo al pobre árbol.

-¿Me puede explicar el por que de ese grito?- preguntó Severus, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-Bueno, jamás lo he visto celebrar la navidad.... bueno, olvídelo....- Alanis se recostó en el sillón que había ahí y encendió el televisor.

-Según estudios hechos a los _muggles,_ la televisión ha sido un factor de gran vicio para ellos en los últimos años, puedo decir que poco a poco ha ido haciéndose adicta a ella, ¿no es así?- preguntó Severus, sentándose al lado de ella, provocando que Alanis tuviera que incorporarse y sentarse bien para dejarle lugar.

-¿Y que mas se puede hacer si estoy encerrada en una casa con un hombre que no gusta de platicar?- Alanis había estado tratando de provocar al profesor de pociones durante varias ocasiones, y le molestaba el no haberlo logrado aún.

-Bueno, puede comenzar a estudiar todo lo que no estudió en sus últimos años de pociones- Severus sacó un libro de quien sabe donde, y lo puso en las piernas de Alanis.

-¿Esta loco? ¡Pasé de puro milagro la asignatura y espera que la estudie por recreación!-

-Bueno, ¿puede sugerirme algo mejor?- Alanis se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa siniestra. La conversación iba tomando el rumbo que ella quería, pero aún así debía tener cuidado.

-No lo se...- murmuró. De pronto se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Ella no respondió, en cambio, se lanzó corriendo hasta el pequeño jardín de la casita. Severus no le encontró caso a ello, pero se preocupó al ver que Alanis no venía de regreso, así que decidió ir al jardín.

Salió y comenzó a buscar a la muchacha, sin encontrar ni rastro de ella.

-¡Alanis!- gritó. Nadie respondió. -¡Alanis!-

Se comenzó a preocupar, pero no dejó traslucir ni una sola emoción. De pronto, algo lo golpeó por la espalda. Se volvió esperando encontrar algo peligroso, pero encontró simplemente a una pelirroja con una bola de nieve en la mano.

-Guerra de nieve- la sonrisa pícara de ganancia en los labios de Alanis provocaron el espíritu de competencia del profesor mas serio del mundo. Hizo una bola y la lanzó a la chica, quien logró esquivarla sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

-Estas muy oxidado profesor- Alanis le lanzó otra bola, pero esta vez los reflejos de Severus lograron salvarlo del impacto.

-Tu no estas en muy buena forma- Severus le lanzó una segunda bola. Recibió otra como respuesta, y así comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve, mientras ambos bandos se iban acercando cada vez mas y mas entre sí. Por fin llegaron a una distancia de menos de un metro. Alanis se abalanzó sobre el profesor, y ambos cayeron al suelo, Alanis encima de Severus, y ella totalmente dispuesta a que el se llenara de nieve y le quedara la ropa empapada.

-¿Señorita Skinner? ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- La acción de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa totalmente, y no estaba preparado para reaccionar ante tal situación. Alanis reía, mientras se levantaba y entraba a la casa. Severus quedó por unos momentos tirado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Dentro solamente se escuchó la voz de Alanis que lo llamaba para cenar. Aparentemente había aprendido a cocinar pavo alguna vez y en ese momento estaba realizando su debut.

°°°°°

-Debo decir que no me quedo nada mal, aunque lo diga yo- Alanis sonreía satisfecha a Severus, quien aún se ocupaba de engullir su trozo de pavo con los cubiertos debidos. En su rostro se lograba ver que le había gustado.

El fuego en la chimenea invitaban a sentarse cómodamente en la sala, y Alanis no se hizo del rogar, mientras Severus levantaba su plato.

-¡Cada quien lava lo que usó!- exclamó Alanis desde la sala, ya recostada en el sillón. Se pudo escuchar el gruñido que dio Snape como respuesta. La muchacha sirvió dos copas con vino tinto y las colocó en la mesita de centro.

-¿Espera visita?- preguntó Severus desde la puerta de la sala.

-Bueno, en realidad me voy a tomar yo sola las dos copas, pero no quería volver a servir cuando me hubiera acabado la primera, así que serví las dos de una vez....-

-Entendí la indirecta...- gruñó Snape. Se sentó en el sillón donde Alanis se había acostado. Ella se hizo mas chiquita, puesto que no quería levantarse. Snape la miró sin discreción alguna. Ella se percató, pero no hizo ademán de incomodidad, así que él no se inmutó.

-¿Nunca celebró la navidad?- preguntó ella.   
  
-En realidad la festejé una vez, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-¿Fue Elanie, verdad?- Alanis se había incorporado y estaba a la par de Severus. La vista de el se clavó en los ojos de ella. No estaba leyendo nada, simplemente la veía. No pronunció palabra, pero su mirada la dijo todo.

El silencio cayó sobre los dos sin ser incómodo. Alanis dejó caer su cabeza cansada en el hombro de Severus, quien la miró algo extrañado.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella un poco roja –Estaba cansada-

Siguieron platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Alanis quedó profundamente dormida sobre el sillón. Severus tomó la cobija y la tapó.

La mañana de navidad Alanis despertó con un regalo al lado de ella. Era algo pequeño, pero no tenía tarjeta ni nada por el estilo. Estaba envuelto en color verde y plateado. Ella sonrió.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió sin inhibiciones. Dentro había una pequeña caja color blanco. En el interior de la caja había una pequeña foto enmarcada en donde aparecían tres muchachos, dos niñas y un niños. Los tres vestían túnicas de Hogwarts con el emblema de Slytherin en ellas. Las niñas sonreían con aire picaresco, una de cabello rojo y la otra de cabello negro, mientras que el niño tenía su típico gesto huraño.

-Feliz navidad- dijo una seria voz a su lado.

-Pensé que nunca celebraba la navidad-

-Es de esos casos en los cuales se da algo pero se abstiene uno de hacer preguntas...- Ella se levantó de su asiento y sonrió.

-Severus...- Alanis se sentía cohibida. Se acercó al profesor de pociones quien tenía una ceja arqueada en signo interrogante.

-¿Si?-

-Creo que debo agradecerte tu gesto...-

-Pero es solo una fotografía-

-No, no es la foto. Desde que llegué a Hogwarts he estado molestándote y agotando tu paciencia, sin embargo, te has comportado como todo un caballero y me has salvado la vida varias veces en este año, así que quisiera agradecerte todo eso... y... pues... lo siento...-

-¿Lo sientes?-

-Por todas aquellas ocasiones en que me porté como una niña malcriada- Sonreía con el toque travieso típico de ella. Severus la miró. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió como nunca en la vida lo había visto sonreír alumno alguno y dudando que lo vieran sonreír así. Pero era ella quien lo veía, ¿qué mas daba? Era una sonrisa cálida, paternal, sincera.

-Disculpas aceptadas-

-¿De verdad?- Había ansias en su voz.

-¿Me tomas por alguien frío, duro de corazón que no perdona a nadie? Eso es solamente a Potter o cualquier Gryffindor-

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias-

Pero ahí no había acabado lo que Severus tenía que decir. La tomó entre sus brazos delicadamente y le levantó el rostro. No debía pronunciar palabra alguna. Ya después serían las explicaciones, por el momento disfrutaría lo que viniera, después de todo, no había un padre mortífago que le estuviera diciendo en esos momentos que el amor no está hecho para los seguidores del Lord Oscuro, por lo que no le importaría nada ni nadie. Solo lo iba a hacer.

-Severus, ¿Qué preten...?- La pregunta de Alanis quedo sin terminar, ya que en ese momento el huraño profesor de pociones unió sus labios con los de la chica en un pequeño y tierno beso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La La La La, ¡Feliz Navidad! Jajajaja si, ya se, un poco fuera de temporada, pero no importa, por el momento decidí que fuera navidad y como es mi fic y yo lo escribo y pongo lo que quiero en el, entonces yo decido que es navidad y punto.

Por el momento es todo lo que tengo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas constructivas.

¡Disfruten las fiestas! (Cuando vengan)


	9. Again

Capítulo VIII "Las piedras"

El beso había tomado a la chica por sorpresa, siendo ella algo despreocupada de todo, jamás se había puesto a pensar lo que sentía por el profesor de pociones. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a su presencia, pero aún así no sabía si había algo mas que afecto dentro de ella. Por fin terminó el beso, y Alanis se fue haciendo para atrás poco a poco, hasta que quedó a la par de la pared. Había tantas interrogantes en su cabeza que no encontraba palabras o pensamientos que le ayudaran en ese momento.

-Alanis yo...- comenzó a explicarse Snape, pero fue interrumpido por la apagada voz de la chica.

-Profesor, por favor, no diga nada.... Solo.... No se me acerque- murmuró ella. Severus la miró comprendiendo. Todo la había tomado por sorpresa, pero aún así se sentía demasiado mal, el no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. Fijó su vista en cualquier punto perdido de la casa.

-Disculpe, no quería incomodarla- contestó Snape en tono frío, como no lo había usado en mucho tiempo.

Alanis trató de correr y subir las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones, sin embargo, a medio camino soltó un grito y al instante cayó dando tumbos, a lo largo de todas las escaleras, rompiéndose varios huesos en el trayecto, hasta llegar desmayada a la parte mas baja.

°°°°°°°

-Fue bueno que la trajeras a tiempo Severus, ella está bien- decía la tranquilizante voz de Dumbledore. Todo era negro, pero podía escuchar las conversaciones que tenían lugar al lado, sin embargo, parecían que se efectuaran a mucha distancia. Se removió entre las blancas cobijas, pero aún así no lograba que sus ojos enfocaran algo.

-Estaré en mi despacho- dijo Snape, y al instante se escuchó el portazo que daba al salir. Sintió que alguien mas se sentaba a los pies de su cama. Sus ojos comenzaban a distinguir tenues sombras cerca y lejos. Trató de incorporarse, pero los brazos de su tío la tranquilizaron.

-Estas bien, ahora estas en Hogwarts hija mía, en la enfermería. Severus me dijo que te habías desmayado- Alanis asintió. Una lágrima luchaba por salir, pero la detenía la figura paternal a los pies. Pronto comenzó a distinguir perfectamente las figuras, y pudo enfocar a su tío querido, quien le sonreía desde donde estaba.

-¿Te sientes bien pequeña?- preguntó Dumbledore, pero Alanis solamente lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en sus ropas. El director le acariciaba sus rojos cabellos con cariño, preguntándose el por que del estado de su querida sobrina.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó al cabo de un rato. El rostro del anciano se tornó totalmente serio, y no dijo nada. Alanis comprendió que no debía preguntar nada mas por el momento, así que decidió que lo mejor era esperar al menos hasta recuperarse, hasta entonces podría acosar a todo mundo con preguntas.  Se despidieron y Dumbledore salió, quedando la muchacha completamente a merced de la enfermera, quien ya rebuscaba pócimas y demás en el cajón destinado a ella.  Por fin pareció encontrar el remedio, y le extendió la botellita a la chica, quien estaba renuente a tomarla.

-Señorita Skinner, hágame el favor de tomarse la poción, de lo contrario, los huesos internos que están rotos podrían provocar serias lesiones en sus órganos- ordenó Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Tengo huesos rotos? ¿Por qué no me duelen?-

-¡Cayó de las escaleras! ¿Esperaba salir ilesa?- exclamó la enfermera fuera de sus casillas.  –El profesor Dumbledore le aplicó un hechizo contra el dolor, el cual dura solamente mientras duerme, tiene media hora para tomarse la poción antes de que comiencen a dolerle sus heridas- y dicho esto, dejó la poción en su mesita de noche y salió hacia su propio despacho. Alanis quedó sola con sus pensamientos, pero decidió tomarse la poción, antes que comenzara a quejarse su cuerpo.

Poco a poco fue dormitando, hasta que por fin se durmió, soñando con extrañas cosas y arañas gigantes. Despertó con el sonido de pasos en la puerta, y al abrirse pudo enfocar la figura del profesor de pociones, quien al verla despierta se quedó estático, no sabiendo si retirarse o no. Alanis le hizo ademán de saludo, cosa que incitó a Snape a quedarse.

-Profesor Snape yo....- comenzó la chica, pero esta vez ella fue la interrumpida.

-Señorita Skinner- ya no había frialdad en su voz, pero volvía a ser algo cortante. Miraba hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de la muchacha en todo momento –Quiero pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, fue un error y no quisiera que eso afectara mi trabajo-

-No se preocupe profesor, todo está olvidado ya- declaró Alanis, sin embargo, sentía algo dentro de ella como quebrándose en mil piezas. Por fin comenzaba a comprender exactamente lo que sentía, solo faltaba que lo admitiera. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, ya el error había sido cometido. No se podía retractar.

Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa inocente y ella la estrechó con agradecimiento por fuera y pesar por dentro. Todo estaba olvidado.

°°°°°°

Su vuelta a Hogwarts le sentaba algo extraña. Las vacaciones que se había tomado daban  mucho que pensar, sin embargo, no todo estaba mal. Remus Lupin había sustituido a Snape en el cuidado de la muchacha, ya que sería peligroso que lo vieran todo el tiempo junto con ella.

El licántropo había aceptado encantado la propuesta, sin embargo, debería tener sumo cuidado, ya que en vista de que estaba en calidad de protector, estaba mas propenso que ella misma a los ataques. Pronto comprendieron todos que sentía algo por la chica, pero Dumbledore no puso objeción alguna, así que nadie mas dijo esta boca es mía.

Poco a poco Alanis se acostumbró a estar en sus habitaciones de nuevo, y que Lupin siempre la acompañara al comedor. Era totalmente diferente de Snape, ya que siempre traía una sonrisa en el rostro y algunas palabras de ánimo.

Se habían conocido en la escuela, pero aún así estaban afianzando mas su amistad ahora que pasaban mas tiempo juntos, para coraje de cierto profesor huraño.

Por fin llegó un fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade, el primero desde las vacaciones de navidad, y la escuela quedó semi-vacía, a excepción de los alumnos de los primeros años, quienes preferían salir a los jardines a disfrutar de su escasa liberta.

En el despacho de Dumbledore se celebró una conferencia entre Alanis y el anciano director, quien le explicó el por que de sus desmayos.

-Necesito que te sientes, puesto que va a ser una historia un poco larga- le dijo su tío. Alanis obedeció y se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio. Albus comenzó a relatarle la historia.

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando Merlín caminaba por la tierra con su apariencia humana, la vida de los magos transcurría en paz, viviendo aislados de los muggles, pero felices. El Rey Arturo era el único que sabía de la existencia de los magos, y para agrado de Merlín, mandó construir tres piedras. Una de ellas llevaría el sello del dragón, la otra llevaría el sello del hombre y la otra llevaría el fuego. Si las piedras lograban juntarse, se podría convocar el fuego sellado en el cuerpo de Merlín para destruir el mundo._

_Merlín accedió a ello, de tal manera que las piedras fueron ocultadas y así nadie jamás podría despertar el fuego y destruir la vida de los muggles. El objetivo de ello era la supervivencia de la gente que no tenía magia. Sin embargo, cuando murió Arturo y los pasos de Merlín se borraron, alguien encontró una de las piedras. La del fuego. Convocó su poder, y así el próximo heredero de Merlín nacería con el poder. Solo faltaba localizarlo y así utilizarlo, sin embargo, ese alguien sabía perfectamente que le era imposible de no tener las tres piedras, por lo que se dedicó a su búsqueda en todo momento, sin mucho éxito"_

-Y es así como tu naciste con tus poderes y la tres piedras. Ahora, la única forma de saber donde estaban las otras dos eres tu. El desmayo que sufriste se debió a un movimiento de poderes dentro de ti que provocó la piedra, en donde pusiste tu pie. Estaba escondida en esa pequeña casa, desde tiempos de Merlín, y ahora está escondida y a salvo en Hogwarts.- Dumbledore había entrelazado los dedos y miraba fijamente a su sobrina.

-¿Y solamente yo se donde se pueden encontrar las piedras?-

-Bueno, así debería ser, pero dado que Voldemort ya encontró una y la otra está en Hogwarts y a salvo, no podemos temer nada por el momento-

Alanis miraba sus manos. Ahora estaba un poco mas preocupada. Voldemort ya tenía una piedra, ¿Qué le decía que no era capaz de encontrar las otras dos piedras en cualquier momento y terminar con la existencia de los _muggles_?. No se percató de la entrada de dos hombres.

-Alanis... Es hora de cenar...- dijo Lupin, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Snape sintió una punzada en el estómago, la cual casi provoca un puñetazo, pero se supo contener. Ya había cometido demasiados errores con la muchacha, no quería empeorar la cosa.

-Si, claro, en un segundo bajo- contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Lupin salió del despacho. Al voltear se dio cuenta que Dumbledore había desaparecido ya.

-¿Tío?- preguntó.

-Salió por la chimenea. Fue a buscar unas cosas- le aclaró Snape.

-Oh, bueno... Entonces... creo que lo mejor será que me retire.... Buenas tardes profesor Snape- y dicho esto, salió en dirección al Gran Comedor.

°°°°°°

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que ocurriera el incidente del beso, y Alanis estaba con los nervios de punta. Sabía que debía decirle a Snape lo que ocurría, sin embargo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Menos después de lo que le había dicho. El se había comportado demasiado caballeroso para con ella, y lo reconocía, sin embargo, aún era difícil para ella aceptar algo así.

Se habían tratado formalmente, limitándose a unas escasas palabras de saludo y despedida, pero solo eso, nunca hablaban mas largo o extendido, después de todo, Lupin cuidaba ahora de la chica y esto la cansaba un poco. Extrañaba la forma de ser tranquila e impasible de Snape.

Una mañana de sábado, cuando sabía perfectamente donde encontrar al profesor, se escabulló de la vigilancia de Remus, y se fue corriendo a las mazmorras, buscando el despacho del profesor por todas partes. Por fin dio con él, y dijo la contraseña.

Entró. Se encontró con el lugar vacío y las llamas de las velas apagadas. El fuego de la chimenea moría lentamente. La muchacha no pudo mas y una lágrima se escapó por su ojo, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

Mas de esas comenzaron a manar. Ella se sentó en el sillón negro que había ahí, espaldas a la puerta.

°°

Snape había estado toda la mañana ocupándose de un castigo que le había dejado a Potter y Weasley, quienes habían peleado la clase del viernes con Malfoy. Los había hecho limpiar todas las mazmorras antes de las once de la mañana, y ambos estaban exhaustos. Al terminar salieron corriendo en busca de sus dormitorios, para descansar. Hoy Harry no iría a la práctica de _Quidditch_.

Severus dijo la contraseña y entró a su despacho, captando al instante los sonidos apagados de unos sollozos. Se extrañó por el hecho, y buscó hasta encontrar a la persona culpable.

-¿Señorita Skinner?- preguntó algo extrañado. Ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos. -¿Qué hace usted en mi despacho?- No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer otra cosa, no serviría de nada el hacerse el duro, sabía de sobra que Alanis lo iba a ignorar por completo si hacía eso. -¿No debería estar el profesor Lupin con usted?-

Siguió el silencio. Severus comenzó a sentirse nervioso, nunca antes le había tocado consolar a alguien. Bueno, tal vez si, a una persona, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elanie estaba sentada en el sillón de su padre, llorando a mares, mientras que Severus se limitaba a observarla. Por fin el hombre a quien llamaban así salió de la habitación, y Severus se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha.

-_Elanie... ¿Qué hacían tu y padre aquí?- preguntó en voz baja. La chica lo ignoró por completo, haciendo que captara el poco tacto que estaba teniendo. Refunfuñó, jamás le había gustado que las personas lloraran enfrente de él, sin embargo, su hermanita era la persona, así que haría todo por consolarla. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Por que lloras Mía- le preguntó. Le llamaba así cuando nadie mas les veía. Era como decirle "hermana mía", solo que mas corto. _

_-Padre me dijo que debíamos unirnos a él- contestó la chica. -¡No quiero! ¡Jamás lo haré! No quiero ser una asesina que se alimenta de odio, no quiero ser como él...- Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras que Snape la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

_-Lo se... Lo se...- _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus refunfuñó. Solamente le había tocado consolar a su hermana, pero esta vez era diferente. La persona que lloraba era la chica que le importaba, y no sabía como actuar. Se acercó a su rostro tiernamente.

-Señorita Skinner.... ¿Por qué llora?- preguntó suavemente. Para su sorpresa, en el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Por que no estabas- murmuró por lo bajo, totalmente roja. Severus estaba helado. Entonces... eso significaba que..... Ella asintió. Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos. Snape tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y la besó con respeto.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó él. Por toda respuesta, ella lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas: Por favor, no crean que este es otro capítulo. Es la continuación del pasado, que decidí dividir en dos, así estaría mas fácil para mi escribirlo.  Es por eso que me tardé menos tiempo en subirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado, y aceptaría sus comentarios.


	10. Asi paso

Si, ya subí el capítulo, esta totalmente cursi, así que si no gustan de ello, mejor no lo lean. No se preocupen, el final del fic es trágico, así que no siempre habrá cosas cursis....

Se que no sucede mucho, pero lo quise poner por que suceden cosas que serán clave en la secuela (Que no es seguro que publique, pero aún así quiero que concuerde) Por lo que espero que tengan paciencia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo IX "Así paso"

Acordaron no decir nada, sería peligroso que todo mundo se enterara que Alanis estaba relacionada con Snape. Y mas si era justamente la persona a la que Voldemort estaba buscando. Pero eso no les importaba. Durante la semana ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para verse, y aunque no lo estuvieran, no podían, era algo sospechoso, así que el único momento que tenían eran los fines de semana, por las noches, cuando el la visitaba a ella en sus habitaciones o viceversa (No hacían nada, no mal piensen).

Ese sábado en la noche estaban ambos en las habitaciones de ella. Estaba Severus sentado en un sillón y ella estaba revisando unos ensayos, para variar. El trabajo de la semana se había hecho mas largo, por lo que ahora ni siquiera le había tocado el sábado libre. Para colmo había ido Hogsmeade durante el día, buscando unas cuantas cosas que escaseaban en sus habitaciones, por lo que no había podido ir a ver a Severus al punto de reunión. El se preocupó y fue a buscarla en sus habitaciones, en donde ella le recibió, pero no por ello dejó de cumplir con su trabajo, por lo que él se puso a leer uno de los libros sobre Aritmancia que había por ahí.

Por fin, después de la media noche, el sonido de la cabeza de ella al caer en la mesa sacó a Snape de su lectura.

-Alanis- murmuró, meciéndola suavemente para que despertara. –Alanis- susurró. Miró los ensayos. Le faltaba mas de la mitad. Ella abrió apenas los ojos. Le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo simplemente. –Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para continuar- puntualizó, mientras se levantaba y caminaba al dormitorio. Severus esperó afuera, sabiendo que la chica se estaba cambiando. Por fin salió, vestida con la túnica que era su pijama. –Lo siento Severus, hoy no puedo atenderte- le dijo. Él la miró.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro- declaró. La chica le sonrió con dificultad, mientras regresaba a sus habitaciones a dormir. Severus la miró desaparecer por la puerta y luego se marchó.

Al día siguiente ella despertó justo a tiempo para el desayuno, por lo que bajó corriendo, casi atropellando a la profesora McGonagall nuevamente.

-¡Señorita Skinner! ¿Qué ejemplo es ese para los alumnos?- exclamó una muy sorprendida profesora de transformaciones al ver a la muchacha, la cual se disculpó con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate y luego se dirigió a desayunar. Ese día, por azahares del destino estaba vacío el lugar al lado del antes mencionado profesor de pociones. Se sentó con toda ceremonia y saludó tranquilamente al profesor, quien le devolvió los buenos días con una mueca de aparente desagrado. La mayoría de la gente presente en el Gran Comedor percibió esa mueca, por lo que nadie se preocupaba mas acerca de la relación entre esos dos.

Sin embargo, y para mala suerte de Severus, Remus Lupin se encontraba justo al otro lado de la muchacha, y le estaba sacando plática, cosa que ella respondía sin inhibiciones, después de todo, debía fingir, no podía estar ocupándose de Snape en todo momento. Por fin ella se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes dejar una pequeña nota justo en el bolsillo del profesor vestido de negro, sin que nadie lo notara. Remus la siguió fuera del comedor, sacando de quicio a Snape.

-Bien Severus, creo que tenemos una junta en mi despacho a las tres- dijo Dumbledore. Éste asintió y luego se levantó de su asiento, y al meter la mano en su bolsillo se percató de un cuerpo extraño en él. Lo sacó y se encontró con la nota.

------------------

Gran Lago

Hoy

15:00 hrs.

-------------------

Se sintió algo mal. Trataría de que la junta durara menos de lo pensado, ya que no le podía decir que no a ninguno de los dos. Si le decía a Dumbledore que en otra ocasión sería demasiado sospechoso, eso sin contar el que en primer lugar estaban las cosas en la guerra contra Voldemort. Por otro lado, no podía hablar con la muchacha antes de encontrarse con ella.

°°°°°°

La junta había durado mas de una hora. Y no era para menos, las cosas habían empeorado. Habían logrado detener varios ataques, pero Voldemort no confiaba ya en Severus. Al menos no tanto como en otros tiempos, y es que últimamente varios ataques habían fracasado. Por fin, él y Dumbledore acordaron que algunos deberían efectuarse, en los cuales no afectaran terceras personas. Serían cosas pequeñas, como robos, ya que no le daban mas trabajo al profesor de pociones.

Después de arreglar todo eso, Snape salió del despacho del director, preguntándose si cierta pelirroja estaría esperándolo en el lago. Tal vez no, ya era demasiado tarde, pero fue y se asomó a una de las ventanas del castillo. ¡Ahí estaba! Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la muchacha.

-¿Se puede saber que hace aquí señorita Skinner?- preguntó con voz desagradable. Ella volteó a verlo seriamente. ¿Por qué se había retrasado?. La muchacha no respondió, trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo una de sus piernas resbaló y estaba cayendo en dirección al agua cuando trató de sujetarse de la mano del profesor, quien terminó dentro del lago, totalmente empapado, al igual que ella. -¡Espero que esto tenga una explicación!- exclamó furioso Snape. Le ayudó a salir del agua y apareció unas frazadas, para que la muchacha se cubriera.

Justo estaba en eso cuando un flash hizo que ambos voltearan a ver a un muchachito de cuarto año, quien sostenía una cámara en sus manos.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Castigo mañana en las mazmorras!- bramó Snape, mientras le quitaba la cámara al muchacho, quien estaba blanco de miedo. Tomó a Alanis de la mano y la llevó al castillo, aparentemente a la enfermería, pero justo cuando nadie veía, ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Entraron.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó la muchacha, escurriendo sus cabellos en el suelo, para gran desagrado del profesor.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó éste.

-Vamos, es solo agua, con un hechizo se seca- murmuró ella. Apuntó con su varita al suelo y éste quedó como nuevo. Luego la apuntó para sí y quedó totalmente seca. Snape había hecho eso desde un principio. Miró la cámara confiscada y la puso en el escritorio.

-¿Para que me llamaste?- preguntó de mal humor.

-Bueno, quería compensar el tiempo perdido anoche, pero veo que no estás de humor...-declaró ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Severus quedó ofuscado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tomó a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura. –Ni creas que con eso vas a contentarme- murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido, viendo hacia otra parte. Snape no dijo nada, simplemente le levantó el rostro delicadamente y le besó los labios. Luego de ello le besó la frente y posó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, suavemente. Alanis recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Ya?- preguntó éste.

-No- dijo la chica, sonriendo y abrazando al profesor con fuerza. Después de un buen rato de estar así, ambos se sumieron en un beso, hasta que el se separó de ella.

-Toma- le dijo, dándole la cámara. –Devuélvesela al mocoso. No la necesito, pero no se la voy a dar yo- Alanis sonrió.

-Como quieras- dijo ella. Se guardó la cámara y volvió a sonreírle. Él se recargó en su escritorio. Hacía días que tenía ganas de hablar con él respecto a un tema en particular. Ese era el momento justo para hacerlo –Severus... Tu sabes que cuando acabe este año... Bueno, me iré a casa de mi tío... Y no se si volveré a Hogwarts...- ella lo miraba a los ojos. Snape comprendió.

-¿Entonces? Creo que lo mejor sería despedirnos...- dijo fríamente, volviéndose hacia otro lado. La chica suspiró.

-Significa que... bueno... lo de nosotros... ¿acabo?-

-Solo si tu quieres que acabe...- Ella negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y comenzaron a besarse, hasta que Severus comenzó a hacer mas profundo el beso. Las manos de el bajaron a las caderas de la muchacha, pero ésta no se detuvo.

Poco después Snape se dio cuenta que algo jugueteaba con uno de los botones de su túnica, para luego caer en la cuenta que era ella. Separó sus labios y tomó la muñeca de la muchacha, impidiéndole hace movimiento alguno con su mano. –No.- exclamó firmemente. Se apartó de ella y se colocó detrás del escritorio. Ella dio un respiro, exasperada.

-¿No quieres? ¿No puedes? ¿O sientes que no es lo correcto?- preguntó.

-Eres la sobrina de Dumbledore... No es correcto... –murmuró él, sentándose pesadamente detrás de su escritorio. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó a sus pies. Le tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Es todo lo que soy para ti? La sobrina de Dumbledore... O puedo ser Alanis Ayline Skinner... simplemente una chica...- Severus la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla en los labios. Por fin comenzaba a sentirse mas en confianza, y nuevamente estaban las manos de la chica jugando con los botones de su túnica, mientras que las manos de él bajaban poco a poco, recorriendo en le cuerpo de la chica. Se introdujeron en la blusa y él sintió el contacto con la suave piel de ella. Poco a poco fueron avanzando en su objetivo, mientras avanzaban a el dormitorio del profesor mas odiado por los alumnos y mas amado por una pelirroja.

°°°°°°


	11. Secuestros

¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¡A leer!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo X

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, y Alanis no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, cosa que le molestaba soberanamente, ya que eso frustraba sus planes para escapar. Tenía el tobillo roto. _"Estúpido tobillo, siempre te rompes"_ , pensó Alanis, mientras trataba de levantarse dolorosamente, para darse cuenta que tenía una fea herida en la cabeza. Sentía la sangre correr por sus cabellos en forma de hilillos, así que rompió un trozo de tela en su vestido y se lo colocó en la herida, tratando de contener la hemorragia. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido y como había llegado ahí.

Había despertado en una de las mañanas mas hermosas de su vida. Severus estaba ahí, con ella. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo de nada, puesto que tenían que ir a clases. Después de ello habían ido a comer... ¡Eso era! ¡La comida! Alguien había puesto alguna droga en sus alimentos para hacerla dormir. Se fue a sus habitaciones y fue cuando vio ahí a un par de Mortífagos, a quienes identificó como alumnos suyos. En la lucha había ocurrido lo de su pie y luego todo fue negro.

En esos momentos se escuchó el sonido de cadenas moverse, y de cerrojos, por lo que supuso que alguien estaba abriendo una puerta, cosa no errónea, ya que un poco de luz de antorchas la deslumbró durante unos instantes.

-Veo que esta usted bien instalada- dijo una voz fría, en cierto modo con tono burlón. Alanis sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas, pero no dijo nada. –Verá usted, se que no era bien recibida en su casa, así que le hice el favor de suprimir a su familia, espero que no me desprecie tanto por eso- Dijo Voldemort, mientras se acercaba a Alanis.

-Púdrase en el infierno- exclamó la chica, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Que bonito vocabulario tiene, pero no le daré clases de gramática, si no mas bien necesito que usted me de algo a mi, algo muy apreciado.... Algo que me ayudará en mis planes... Y usted sabe que es... Sin embargo, no sabe como dármelo.... Pero yo se.... Lord Voldemort siempre sabe....- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y se detuvo, como si esperara.

-Maldición, Snape, se supone que me deberías proteger- exclamó Alanis por lo bajo, sin que Voldemort la escuchara.

°°°°

-¡Se la han llevado!- exclamó Snape, entrando al despacho de Dumbledore, en donde estaba Harry. Dumbledore se levantó de un salto.

-Fue antes de lo que esperaba, tenemos que movernos- y al instante, salió del despacho, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a Harry.

°°°°

-Vamos preciosa- dijo Voldemort, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Alanis, donde la ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada. Era una mano fría, dura como el hielo, que a Alanis le pareció mas pesada que todas las penas que hubiera cargado alguna vez.

Salieron de la celda. La sangre que salía de la herida en la cabeza iba dejando pequeñas gotas en el suelo, mientras que Alanis estaba a punto de desmayar.

-No, no niña, no puedes desmayarte en estos momentos, si no, no servirás para nada- exclamó Voldemort, examinando a la chica, para caer en cuenta de que tenía una herida en la cabeza. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que aparecer una bolsa de hielo, la cual puso en la cabeza, para hacer que la hemorragia se detuviera.

-¡Argh!- exclamó Alanis, cuando el hielo toco la herida.

-Duele, ¿Verdad que sí? Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que va a pasar si no me ayudas- dijo Voldemort, mientras retiraba el hielo. La hemorragia se había detenido por unos momentos.

°°°°

-¡Remus! ¡Sirius! ¡Los necesitamos aquí en el acto!- exclamó Dumbledore, mientras tiraba unos polvos a la chimenea. Luego de eso, se retiró un poco, para dar espacio a las dos personas que estaban saliendo por ahí.

-¡Malditos polvos Flu...!-exclamó Black.

-No hay tiempo para eso, han capturado a Alanis, necesitamos encontrarla- dijo Dumbledore. –Severus, tu sabes donde la podemos encontrar, ¿No es así?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Si, pero necesito irme ya, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar- exclamó Severus, muy a su pesar, y les entregó un trozo de pergamino, para luego salir del castillo apresuradamente.

-Con que aquí es.....- dijo Sirius.

°°°°

-Mis amigos están esperándote afuera, todos estamos ansiosos de que llegue la hora- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

El atardecer estaba en su último punto, sin embargo, el sol todavía no se terminaba de ocultar, por lo que aún se podía llevar a cabo el conjuro. Las tres piedras estaban acomodadas. El como llegaron ahí, Alanis jamás lo supo. Maldijo su vida y su nacimiento, pero de nada servía quejarse, puesto que eso no la iba a ayudar en nada. Alzó su mano , obligada mágicamente por Voldemort, y fue así como la luz solar, en lugar de irse en el atardecer, comenzó a desaparecer atraída hacia Alanis, que comenzaba a quemarse por dentro. Se podía ver como mil oleadas de fuego descendían en un solo punto, sin que éste se debilitara, y fue cuando los Mortífagos comenzaron a reírse como poseídos: Por fin estaban obteniendo lo que querían.

Alanis estaba en total estado de shock, pero aún estaba de pie, absorbiendo toda la energía del sol, hasta que éste comenzó a apagarse poco a poco. Las lágrimas se le saltaron por los ojos sin querer, pero no eran gotas de agua, si no que eran llamas de fuego que comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el valle que estaba a los pies de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia.

Comenzaron a destruirse lugares gigantescos, y la gente huía despavorida de lo que parecía ser el fin. Alanis cerró los ojos, tratando de impedir que esto volviera a pasar, pero se comenzaron a quemar sus párpados, y no tuvo mas remedio que abrirlos de nuevo.

Las llamaradas comenzaron a crecer en dimensiones, pero ya no se dirigían al valle, si no que se levantaban para formar una sola bola de fuego por encima de las cabezas de los Mortífagos, que contemplaban la escena sin inmutarse, a excepción de uno, que tras su máscara, contemplaba lo lentamente que sufría una persona muy importante para él.

-Niña, necesitaré que mueras, así que te la pongo de dos maneras, si te obligo yo, matarás a magos y _muggles_, en cambio, si lo haces por tu cuenta, hay esperanzas de que se salven los magos, tu eliges- dijo Voldemort, señalando la gran bola de fuego que flotaba por encima de las cabezas de todos. Alanis observó esto por un instante, toda la destrucción que se había formado, todo lo que iba a resultar de ello, y decidió que si moría, no iba a morir nadie mas con ella.

-¡No!- exclamó con voz enérgica. Debía controlarlo. Muy a pesar del dolor que sentía comenzó a concentrarse. Voldemort pudo percibir eso, por lo que le propinó un buen golpe en la espalda. Pero eso no la venció. Volvió a concentrarse y esta vez lo logró. El fuego comenzó a disminuir, la bola iba desapareciendo.

-¡No hagas eso!- bramó el señor tenebroso. Alanis sonrió con malicia mientras continuaba su labor. Pero algo mas pasó. Un rayo con luz roja alcanzó a Voldemort, quien se hizo para atrás, sorprendido por el impacto, mientras que un montón de gente, también enmascarada, salía de varios lugares. Alanis pudo notar las máscaras blancas de sus defensores y supo quienes eran. Sonrió, y volvió a concentrarse mas.

Los Mortífagos sabían muy bien que llevaban las de perder, ya que no estaban preparados para el ataque, por lo que unos cuantos comenzaron a huir del lugar. La bola de fuego desapareció, y Alanis cayó de rodillas, totalmente débil.

Voldemort trató de tomarla por las muñecas, pero Dumbledore fue mas rápido, y la jaló hacia sí. Le lanzó un hechizo paralizador que Tom buenamente esquivó. Sabía muy bien de que lado estaba la balanza, así que sin mas ni mas, desapareció.

La lucha duró cerca de una hora, en las cuales la vida de la muchacha pendía de un hilo. Por fin las tropas de negro se retiraban, vencidos.

-Vamos mi niña- le dijo Dumbledore paternalmente. No recordó mas.

°°°°°

Amaneció en el hospital de la escuela. Miró su tobillo, y ya estaba totalmente restablecido. Todo estaba vacío, a excepción del despacho de la enfermera, a quien se le veía trabajar arduamente en una poción. Por fin la dio por terminada y fue a administrársela a ella.

-¡Despertó!- exclamó. Al punto llamó a Dumbledore por la chimenea.

-¡Alanis! Me da gusto que estés bien- le dijo, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica débilmente. El anciano le contó con detalle como había estado la cruenta lucha, que Sirius había estado dos semanas en cama y que Remus por poco pierde la vida.

-¡Momento! Si Sirius estuvo cerca de dos semanas en el hospital....-

-Si, así es, tu llevas mucho mas. Las vacaciones ya comenzaron hace una semana. La mayoría del cuerpo de profesores ya están fuera- exclamó alegremente el director.

-¿T.. todos los profesores?- se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

-Profesor Dumbledore, le llaman en su despacho- La voz gélida fue reconocida al instantes. El director asintió y se despidió de la muchacha, alegando que volvería en unos momentos. Alanis le sonrió y Dumbledore salió.

-Bien- continuó Severus. Y para su sorpresa, el tono frío había aumentado –Tenemos que hablar-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ok. Hasta aquí le dejo ya. El próximo capítulo, ¡¡capítulo final!! Se que este me quedó muy frío, pero tenía que acabarlo antes de cierta hora :S Muchas gracias por los RR!!! A todos les agradezco y ojalá que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.


	12. Despedidas

¡Hola a todos! Por fin el último capítulo. Nada de comentarios todavía, solo lean y opinen. No olviden leer las mensajes de abajo por favor. :D

Muchas gracias a

**Malu Snape Rickman**

**Amsp14**

**Zeisse**

**MARISSA**

**Eve (MissSnape... como decían tus mails :D)**

**Llue**

**Lindalawen**

**Barbiblack**

**Clau de Snape**

**Marta**

**Isengard**

**Indira de Snape**

**Arwen Black**

**Nayade**

**Daneva Snape**

**Nabiki**

**Aiko**

**Iris**

**Tania Chang**

**Kasiope**

Por todos sus RR y buenos comentarios. Ustedes me ayudaron a salir adelante con la historia. ¡Tres veces gracias!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo XI "Despedidas"

Alanis miraba al profesor Snape, expectante. El nudo que en un principio se había formado en su garganta parecía ahora una gran bola que bajaba y subía por su esófago, haciendo que deseara devolver lo que tenía en el estómago. Lo único que impedía el temible accidente era el hecho de que no había cosa que desechar. Severus se sentó tranquilamente en una silla que había a un lado, casi ceremoniosamente, y le devolvió la mirada a la muchacha con una frialdad que no se le notaba ni siquiera en sus años de Hogwarts.

-Alanis... Creo que nos hemos precipitado...-comenzó, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente provocó que sus últimas palabras quedaran en su pensamiento.

-¡Alanis! ¡Que gusto verte despierta de nuevo muchacha!- Sirius había entrado acompañado de Remus, el cual caminaba como si se le dificultara un poco. Llegaron y el último se sentó a los pies de ella, con aspecto cansado.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-No es nada. Un hechizo muy fuerte me dio y me afectó mas de la cuenta.- sonrió –Pero Severus preparó una poción que me ayudaría a superarlo. Ahora solo falta esperar. Tarda mas de lo que se supone que debería, por mi condición-

-Lo siento tanto...- murmuró ella, de verdad arrepentida.

-Tu tranquila, nada pasa aquí. Son gajes del oficio y es bueno tener algo de acción de vez en cuando- Le susurró, al momento que le daba unas palmadas en el hombro. Severus hizo un movimiento brusco, que terminó por tirar un jarrón de agua al suelo y romperse en mil pedazos.

El profesor de pociones no se inmutó, mas bien reparó el florero y lo puso nuevamente sobre la mesa. Salió sin decir palabra, dejando extrañados a los presentes.

-¿Qué se trae éste?- preguntó Sirius con veneno.

-No lo se, desde que sucedió lo del ataque lo he visto medio raro. Mas ido que de costumbre, cosa que nunca creí posible- contestó Remus, mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Luego fijó su atención en la muchacha que seguía en su convalecencia.

Pasaron toda la tarde tratando de distraerla, Sirius le contaba historias graciosas de cuando cursaba Hogwarts y Remus le hacía demasiadas atenciones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. A eso de las ocho Sirius alegó que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y salió de la enfermería, no sin antes adoptar su forma de perro.

-¿Por qué lo hace? No hay nadie que pueda denunciarlo- Alanis tomaba un poco de chocolate que la enfermera le había dado a regañadientes.

-Es mas rápido si es perro. Creo que lo hace mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Anda tan feliz que no cabe en si de gusto- replicó alegremente.

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Bueno, durante la refriega pudimos atrapar a Peter- Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Sirius tuvo un juicio y... ¡Fue puesto en libertad!-

Alanis le miraba con ojos como platos. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez por que era la primer noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Sorbió un poco de chocolate y se recostó en su cama plácidamente.

-¿Qué hacía Severus aquí?- preguntó por fin el hombre lobo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. La pelirroja rió por dentro, ya que conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Remus, y aunque ella no le había dado motivos para que el se hiciera ilusiones, la protegía y la trataba de una manera especial.

-No lo se-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los días se sucedieron y Alanis salió del "hospital" sin un solo rasguño. Había perdido mucho poder, lo sabía de antemano, y no iba a recuperarlo si no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, por lo que todavía se sentía un poco mareada, y en ocasiones se desmayaba. Pero era tan normal en ella que nadie le dio importancia.

Desde su última conversación, no volvió a ver a Severus hasta una tarde. Pero habría jurado que cuando hablaba con Remus había visto una sombra tras la puerta. Se rió aún mas al comprobar que la sombra se movía incómoda ante las preguntas que le hacía Remus acerca de la persona del profesor de pociones.

Salió a los jardines a disfrutar la hermosa tarde de verano, que moría en una lluvia de colores que oscilaban desde el púrpura hasta el anaranjado, dando al cielo un aspecto especialmente bello.

Se sentó en el césped, a orillas del gran lago y cerró los ojos, oliendo el aroma del aire vespertino, sintiendo la brisa en sus mejillas.

-Esperaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Remus! Pensé que ya habías partido, como el resto de los profesores- exclamó la muchacha, señalándole el lugar a su lado, para que tomara asiento.

-Si, pero tenía algo importante que hacer antes de irme- contestó él, restándole importancia al asunto. Parecía afligido.

-¿Y eso era?- la muchacha sabía la respuesta de antemano. No sabía como enfrentar al licántropo y comenzó a preocuparse. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, no quería herirlo de esa manera. Pero no había otra salida.

-Solo quería asegurarme... – Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la colocó entre las suyas, a la altura de su pecho. – ....de que estarías bien- La miraba intensamente, como queriendo ver algo en sus pensamientos.

-Lo estaré- le sonreía dulcemente. El la miró de esa manera por unos segundos mas, y luego le soltó delicadamente, al momento que volvía a su posición anterior.

-Me lo imaginaba-

-¿El que?- preguntó la chica intrigadísima.

-Sirius me aseguró que yo tenía esperanza. Quizá fue por eso que me negué a ver la realidad. Pero ahora lo se por que lo leí en tus ojos- El se levantó, pero ella le detuvo, mirándole a los ojos.

-Remus, se cuanto te cuesta aceptarlo, pero así tenía que ser. Mi corazón tiene dueño ya y le amo. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. No quise nunca darte alas-

-Tu no me las diste, fui yo.- le sonrió. Alanis podría asegurar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no hizo ademán de sentirse mal –Que tengas un buen viaje. Nos volveremos a ver, en un futuro cercano, espero. Te extrañaré mucho amiga mía- y se encaminó al castillo. La pelirroja le volvió a sonreír dulcemente mientras le enviaba un beso que contenía todo el amor que la amistad podría brindarle. Luego volvió su vista al lago y al calamar gigante que agitaba sus aletas como buscando presa alguna.

Jamás en su vida aprendería a ser correcta, y mucho menos en las ocasiones formales, así que se deshizo de su túnica y quedó solamente con su pantalón y blusa. Se metió al lago y comenzó a nadar.

-Veo que no ha perdido sus costumbres de niña- dijo otra voz a sus espaldas. Esta vez, fría como el hielo. La chica le miró y se sumergió para luego salir en la orilla. Aplicó un hechizo secador y volvió a ponerse la túnica. En el momento que hizo eso volvió a marearse, pero se mantuvo en pie, como si nada hubiera sucedido. La voz de su interlocutor no le gustaba nada, y, sin leer su mente, pudo adivinar sus intenciones.

-Señorita Skinner- le dio la espalda para poder hablarle francamente –Debo decirle que lo que sucedió el otro día...- se detuvo. ¡Como dolía! -.... fue algo que no esperaba. No creo que sea conveniente que nos sigamos viendo.- Se alejó de ella, pero ésta se lo impidió al poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-Severus, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le preguntó. Sintió como caía cada trozo de corazón al caerse.

-No debiste rechazar a Remus. Es una buena opción para ti. Yo no lo soy- Ahora había vuelto su cabeza, y no parecía darse cuenta del desliz al tutearla nuevamente.

-No escojo las opciones por que sean buenas o no ¡Maldición! ¡Te escogí a ti por que te amo!- gritó la muchacha. No notó las lágrimas de rabia, odio y tristeza que caían libremente en sus mejillas. El la miró, pero no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Alanis volteó la vista al lago, tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó con todas las fuerzas que le fue posible. La piedra en lugar de caer en el lago regresó de su vuelo y fue a estamparse con la parte trasera de la cabeza de Snape.

-¡¿Piensa matarme?!- le gritó con ira. La muchacha no se inmutó. No esperaba que sucediera aquello, pero tampoco pensaba en volverse y disculparse. Solo miró el lago.

El atardecer había dejado de ser bello.

-No puedo depender de si el me ama o no para ser feliz. Que equivocada estaba con respecto a su persona. ¡Si seré idiota!- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba otra piedrecilla en su mano. La dejó caer al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con su cuerpo. Y lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida. Lloró como ni siquiera Voldemort la había hecho llorar. Y es por que sabía que su decisión de amar a Severus Snape le costaba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cerró la última maleta y la entregó al elfo, y al punto éste salió de su habitación. Dio un último vistazo. Se veía algo diferente ahora que la había dejado completamente desnuda, pero no quería quedarse todo el verano en Hogwarts. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, volver a comenzar. Al marcharse con su tío a la escuela había tenido que renunciar a toda su vida. Ahora era tiempo de empezarla de nuevo. Solo que esta vez llevaba un peso en el corazón y una buena carga en su cuerpo.

Salió y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quien la esperaba justo al lado de la puerta.

-La escoltaré a su carruaje señorita. Dumbledore la espera ahí. Dice que pasará las vacaciones con usted puesto que no pudo hacer otros planes por lo sucedido- dijo su maestra, guiñándole el ojo. Alanis conocía demasiado bien a su tío, sabía de sobra que no había hecho planes para estar con ella y se lo agradeció en el fondo. Necesitaba a alguien que la consolara. No pensaba decirle nada, pero aún así se sentía segura con él.

No cruzaron palabra si no hasta que llegaron junto al carruaje, donde el profesor esperaba ya dentro y preparado.

-Usted me escoltó desde el primer día que puse el pie aquí y es bueno que usted me escolte en mi salida. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Se que no fui buena alumna y creo que no obtuve la mayoría de las aprobaciones como maestra, dado que casi nunca pude ejercer, pero aún así le estaré eternamente agradecida- Y antes de que alguien dijera "esta boca es mía", Alanis abrazó a la estricta profesora, que le respondió el abrazo algo cohibida. Subió al carruaje y éste comenzó a avanzar. En su desaliento quiso volver la vista una última vez, y pudo apreciar el recorte de una figura negra a las entradas de la escuela.

Volvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia el carro. Era hora de comenzar con el cambio

FIN

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡WOW! Mi primer fic terminado que no es de un solo capítulo. Me siento satisfecha conmigo misma. Quiero hacer constar que no iba a salir este capítulo tan pronto, de hecho creí que hasta mediados de octubre iba a publicar el último (Muajajajajaja no se crean, iba a ser a mediados de diciembre) capítulo, pero en un arranque de felicidad por algo muy bueno que me sucedió justo hoy, decidí que publicaría por fin el final.

Por cierto, ¡No me maten! ¡No me odien! Se que la mayoría de ustedes querían que terminaran juntos, pero no lo hice así. (Den gracias que no maté a nadie). Mis disculpas a **Malu Snape Rickman** por no hacerlo. ¡Esperen! No los dejé juntos por que quería publicar un mini capítulo tiempo después (Poco tiempo, no se preocupen), algo azucarado y necesitaba trama para estos dos, por eso lo hice. A los que les gustó que no quedaran juntos, ¡PERFECTO! Pero si no les gustó la idea, ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! En MUY poco tiempo publicaré el mini capítulo prometido. Es mas, si bien me va, será en unos días.

Solo espero que les vaya a gustar tanto como este.

Muchas gracias todas las personas que hicieron posible que el fic continuara y también a las personas que me estuvieron alentando en todo momento. Casi si pudiera, los abrazaría por el gusto que me dio que leyeran el fic. Espero pronto terminar ya bien con esto.

¡GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PR"XIMA!


End file.
